Pokemon: The Prism League
by SoulReader94
Summary: After competing in the Unova League Ash Ketchum is invited to the greatest competition the Pokemon world has ever seen. Now with the help of his friends Ash will train harder then every before to face old allies, new challenges, and greater battles then he every has before. Will he have what it takes to win the Prism League!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: The Prism League Chapter One : Party in Pallet Town**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Ash Ketchem along with his partner Pikachu and his friends Cilan Iris and Axew had arrived at the Nuvema Town port waiting for the plane that would be taking them to the Kanto region. After Ash's participation in the Unova league coming in the top eight he decided to return home to Pallet Town with Iris and Cilan joining him.

"So Ash excited about heading home" Iris asked.

"You bet getting home and seeing my mom, Professor Oak and all my other Pokémon will be great and I can't wait to tell them about the Prism League." Ash replied.

After the closing ceremony of the Unova league Ash was approached by the champion Alder and was given a prism in the shape of a Pokeball then told of a tournament that was being held in sixteen months. Trainers from all over the world would be attending but only those who received the prism Pokeball invitation could compete. To receive an invitation a trainer would have to prove themselves to a Pokémon League Official such as a gym leader, only if the trainer shows enough skill would they get the prism pokeball. Because of Ash's performance in the Unova League he had more than proven himself and was accepted to the Prism League.

"Such a little kid he was just in the Unova league last week and he is already thinking of his next competition." Iris sighed.

"That's Ash for you, fiery ambition mixed with a spicy battling style." Cilan added.

Once the plane finally arrived Ash, Iris and Cilan boarded and headed to Pallet Town.

* * *

Ash and his friend finally reach Pallet Town and were on their way to Ash's home.

Man it's great to home right buddy. Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika Pi." (Sure is)

It reminds me of home. Iris said taking in the scenery.

Such a peaceful town. Cilan observed.

Here we are. Ash said as they finally reached his house.

Ash rushed inside expecting to see his mother or her Mr. Mime but the house appeared empty. "Mom!" Ash called but there was no answer.

"Where's your mon Ash?" Iris asked entering the house.

"I don't know she's not home."

Perhaps she's at the professor's laboratory." Cilan suggested.

"Yeah let's check at Professor Oak's."

"Ash do you every stop to take a rest?" Iris asked but it was too late as ash was already rushed out the door and headed for the lab.

* * *

Once they reached the laboratory Ash rushed in hoping he would be greeted by professor Oak and Tracy but found it as empty as his own home.

"First Mom now the professor and Tracy, where is everybody today?" Ash asked rhetorically.

Suddenly Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pi" (huh).

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder took off through the lab.

"Where you going buddy?" Ash called to Pikachu.

"What's with Pikachu?" Iris said confused.

"I don't know." Ash said running after Pikachu with Iris and Cilan following him.

They came to a stop when they found Pikachu standing in front of the door leading to the Pokémon reserve out back.

"Pika pika chu." (Ash come here)

"Is this what Pikachu wanted us to see?" Asked Cilan.

I think so. Ash said then opened the door and stepped outside.

"Surprize!"

Ash, Cilan and Iris all jumped as Ash's mother, professor Oak and Ash friends yelled surprize throwing confetti on them while holding up a large banner that said Welcome home Ash written on it. Ash stood shocked seeing along with his mother and professor Oak were his all of his friends he use to travel with.

First there was Brock the oldest of the teens a Pokémon breeder and doctor in training, Misty the Cerulean City gym leader. Tracy professor Oak's assistant, May Ash's coördinator friend from Hoenn, her little brother Max who had recently received his first Pokémon and Dawn a coördinator from Sinnoh who Ash had seen just a few weeks ago in Unova. Last was his greatest rival when his journey began, Gary Oak.

"Welcome home honey!" Delia cheered hugging her son.

"Hi Mom, this is awsome thank you?" Ash said hugging his mother.

"Hey what about us?" Brock said in a fake hurt voice.

"Yeah your mom did have some help setting this up." said Misty.

"Thanks you guys I can't belive your all here."

"Well after we saw you battling on tv we all decided to get together and surprise you."May said cheerfully.

"We thought what better way to celebrate then with your friends." Tracy added.

"Thanks guys I'm really glad your all here and I want you to meet two new friends of mine." Ash gestured to his two companions behind him.

"I'm Cilan it's a pleasure to meet you all." Said the Pokémon connoisseur.

"High I'm Iris and this is Axew." Iris said holding the little dragon type in her arms.

"Nice to meet you." The group said.

After the introductions were made everyone felt the ground shake.

"What is it an earthquake?" Iris asked worried.

"No it's my Pokémon!" Ash saw the large group of Pokémon headed his way consisting of Bulbasur, Muk, Kingler, Snorlax, all 30 of his Tauros, Quilava, Bayleef, Totodile, Donphan, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel and Gible charge across the field with Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor and Gliscor flying over head. Ash was tackled by his Pokémon as they cheered at their trainers return.

"Ok alright I missed all of you too!" Ash said climbing out from under his Pokémon.

"Hey professor did you get my other Pokémon?"

"Yes I did professor Juniper sent them just this morning." professor Oak said taking out four pokeballs and giving them to Ash.

"Great, alright guys time to meet our new friends!" Ash said throwing nine pokeballs in the air releasing Pignite, Oshawott, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Unfezant and Krookodile. "Everybody these are all the Pokémon I caught in Unova."

Ash then turned to his unova Pokémon. "And these are all my Pokémon that live here in pallet town now you guys are officially part of the family."

This delighted the Unova Pokémon who all liked the idea of being apart of Ash's family. The Pokémon then began getting to know one another. Oshawott was greeting Kingler when out of nowhere Totodile grabbed Oshawott and started dancing. Pignite was talking with Quilava, torkal and Infernape about joining Ash after he saved them from tight spots and bad trainers. Snivy and Levanny was greeted by Ash's grass types then Sceptile step up to introduce himself with his hand outstretched to Snivy who was staring at him blushing and feeling like she had been hit by an attract attack then shook his hand with her vine wipe. Scraggy was using headbutt on Glalie who took it as a greeting and smiled. Buizel and Palpitoad were talking about past battles. Unfezent was being welcomed by Ash's flying types While Boldore and Krookodile were chatting with Gliscor and Donphan.

"Looks like they are all getting along." Said Brock.

"That's Ash's Pokémon for you." Said Dawn.

"Hey lets let our Pokémon join the party." Suggested Misty.

"Good idea!" Everyone agreed.

Misty called out Azurill, Staryu, Starmie, Politoed, Corsola, Psyduck, Horsea, Goldeen and Gyarados who all jump into a near by pond. Brock released Steelix, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Chansey, Geodude, Forretress, Crobat, Ludicolo and his newly evolved Swampert. Next was May who brought out Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartotle, Glaceon and Manaphy. Max called his starter pokemon Grovyle his Kirlia, Vigoroth and Poochyena. Then Dawn released Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss and Ambipom. Tracy called Marill, Venonat and Scyther. Cilan released Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk while Iris let out Excadrill, Emolga and Dragonite. And Last Gary released Blastoise, Nidoking, Arcanine, Umbreon and Electivire.

All the Pokémon began to to play and socialize. "Wow it's great to see everyone, Dawn you even brought Ambipom and May you got Manaphy." Said Ash.

"Yeah I thought Ambipom would want to see everybody so I picked her up on the way here."

"And while I was exploring the whirl islands Manaphy found me and we've been partners ever since."

"That's great." Ash said happy for his friends and Pikachu who was greeting all his old pals.

"Well you can't have a party without food so I'll get started on lunch." Said Mrs Ketchum.

"Great I'm starved!" Ash cheered.

With all the Pokémon out the party began and everyone was enjoying themselves. Misty, May and Dawn were watching Manaphy and Azurill play together while talking about past adventures. Brock and Cilan were trading recipes. Iris and Axew were getting to know everyone's Pokémon, they both were very excited to meet Gible it being a dragon type not native to Unova but were not as social when Glalie tried to say hello. Max was marveling at the Unova Pokémon while Tracy sketched them. Ash was talking with Gary about his latest research project. Pikachu was playing with Piplup, Skitty, Poochyena, Grovyle and Scraggy when Buneary hopped over and hugged him with all her might choking Pikachu until he managed to escape her grip and ran off with Buneary hot on his tail.

After a while of playing lunch was ready for everyone and their Pokémon. "Alright time to eat!" Ash shouted as he and his friends sat down to eat.

"Same old Ash." Misty said not surprised to seen the black-haired trainer still loved to eat.

* * *

After lunch was finished Ash gathered everyone together to tell them of his plans for the future.

"What up Ash?" Asked Dawn.

"I want to tell you guys about the Prism League." Ash replied excitedly.

"The Prism League?" Everyone but Brock and Misty said in confusion.

"Let me guess, you got the prism pokeball." Misty said knowing the answer already.

"How did you know about that Misty?" Ash said surprised.

"It's because she's a gym leader. Brock answered

"The Pokémon League informed all gym leaders of the Prism League so we can look for possible candidates." Misty explained.

"So you guys know already." Ash said disappointed he would not be the first to tell them of the competition.

"They do, but we don't so tell us what it is you're talking about!" Dawn shouted.

"Ok ok, after the Unova league Alder gave me this." Ash reached it his pocket and revealed the prism pokeball. "This is my invitation to the Prism league a competition for the best trainers from around the world to compete, and I plan on winning it."

"Just as confident as ever huh Ash." Gary said.

"Yeah I am, I've got sixteen months to train and I'm going to work harder than ever before, learn as much as I can about my opponents and if you guys help me train I know I'll be able to win it." Ash said his confidence growing every second.

"Wow, when was the last time you had a plan Ashy-boy?" Gary asked rhetorically.

"I know one time was when I beat you at the silver conference." Ash replied putting Gary at a loss for a comeback. "So what do you say guys?"

"I say it's a pretty good idea, I'm in." Brock was the first to speak up.

"The same goes for me!" Misty added.

"You can count me in to!" May said excited.

"And me!" Tracy said.

"Me to!" Dawn cheered.

"Same here." Replied Max.

"Alright Ashy-boy I help you train to." Gary said trying to regain his cool.

"Yes, thanks everybody, Iris, Cilan how about you guys?" Ash asked the two Unova natives.

"Such a fiery desire to grow stronger is enough to fuel anyone's passion, of course I'll join you! Cilan stated confusing everyone but Ash who was use to his connoisseur terms.

"Yeah I want in to! Iris cheered.

"Great then it's settled." Ash said then turned to the Pokémon who had listened to the conversation. "You all ready to train?" Ash asked causing all the Pokémon to let out cries of agreement when suddenly out of nowhere three cages dropped down trapping everyone's Pokémon. One cage held the smaller Pokémon like Pikachu and Piplup as well as medium-sized Pokémon like Leavanny and Sudowoodo. the second cage trapped the larger Pokémon such as Blaziken, Torterra, Snorlax and Dragonite while the last cage had the giants Gyarados and Steelix confined unable to move. "What!"

* * *

The cages were then picked up by three robotic arms connected to a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth. "You have to be kidding me." Misty said not wanting to belive what she was seeing.

"Afraid not Misty it's Team Rocket." Ash said looking up to the trapped Pokémon.

"Bringing the white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice on to the black darkness of the universe!"

"And Carving our names on to the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer I am Jessie!"

"With thunderous emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise I am Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name Team Rocket!"

"Do they always have to make up those lame mottos?" May asked annoyed.

"You mean they have more than just one?" Iris asked.

"Yeah but be glad you haven't had to listen to them all." Brock groaned.

"Why don't you guys just leave us alone!" exclaimed Dawn.

"We didn't want to miss this twerpy reunion." Jessie snickered.

"And we didn't want to miss snatching all your Pokémon!" Said Meowth.

"Oh no you don't, Pikachu use Iron Tail on the cage!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" ("Right!") Pikachu gathered energy in his tail which became coated in metal then swung it at the bars of the cage making solid contact but the bars did not break "Pika-Pi?" (What the?)

"What?" Ash cried in shock that the attack failed.

"Nice try twerp but those cages are made to take any attack you got." Mewoth said chuckling.

Ash growled in frustration at this comment. "We'll see about that, guys we have to do something!" Ash turned to his friends.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

Ash and his friends began commanding their Pokémon to attack the cages. Sceptile and Grovyle unleashed countless strikes with their Leaf blades while Blaziken delivered a fluffy of Blaze Kicks to the bars fallowed by Vigoroth's scratch attack.

Heracross charged the cage with back to back Mega Horns. Excadrill attack with Metal Claw and Crogunk with Brick Break While Dragonite joined with Thunder Punch and Gliscor struck with X-Scissor.

Mamoswine and Donphan rammed their prisons with powerful Takedown attacks smashing their tusks against the bars.

Corsola and Pansage fired a mix of Spike Cannon and Bullet Seed that seemed to only bounce of the bars. With each Pokémon using their own attack the cages shook but would not break. When the frenzy of attacks stopped the cages were still in tact.

"What?" Ash cried in shock once again.

"No way!" Dawn said not believing her eyes.

"We didn't put a scratch on them!" Max stated.

"That's right twerps, face it we win and you lose." James gloated.

The teens watched as Team Rocket began to make their escape with the Pokémon still trapped calling out to their trainers for help. "We can't let them getaway with this!" Said Gary.

"See ya, sure wouldn't want to be ya." Mewoth called out as he Jessie and James began laughing.

Ash looked up at Team Rocket with great frustration when he notice a figure silhouetted against the sun then after a moment Ash knew just what it was and how to save the Pokémon. "Those cages can handle our attacks but your balloon can't!" Ash said with a smile causing the trio's laughter to stop.

"Uh Meowth the lead twerp has a point." Jessie said turning to Meowth.

"Yeah but so what, we got all their Pokémon. The scratch Pokémon said surly.

"Not all of them, Flamethrower!" Ash called out then a blast of fire shot through Team Rocket's balloon sending it back down to the ground. When the cages hit the ground the hinges broke off freeing the Pokémon who returned to their respective trainers sides.

"What was that?" Dawn said shocked.

"An old friend." Ash said then suddenly a giant orange dragon landed next to him.

"Charizard!" said the teens familiar with the said dragon.

"Wow Charizard's really pump up." Misty said referring to the fact that Charizard's size now matched that of the others seen in the Charicific Vally.

"So that's Ash's Charizard, cool." Dawn said taking out her pokedex then scanning the fire and flying type.

_Charizard the Flame Pokémon and the final evolved form of Charmander, It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles._

"Nice timing Charizard." The dragon let out a burst of flames from his mouth roasting Ash with a tooth grin. "Good to see you to buddy." Ash said knowing Charizard's form of affection.

"I can't belive it a Charizard, I never thought I would get to see one up close!" Iris said with stars in her eyes as she looked over Charizard who looked at her confused.

"Hey, looks like we still have to deal with them." Brock said getting the others attention then pointing out Team Rocket crawling out of their crashed balloon.

"You twerps think you're so smart don't you. Jessie said rising to her feet.

"It doesn't take much to outsmart you three." Said Misty.

"That's an understatement." Dawn added.

"Well we were smart enough to have a back up plan. Mewoth spat.

"Send in reinforcements!" James said into a walkie-talkie suddenly a black aircraft with a red R on the side came out of nowhere and landed behind the trio. Then from out of the back of the plane came two dosen men and women wearing Team Rocket uniforms. "Who needs to outsmart someone when you can outnumber them." The Team Rocket members then released thier pokemon consisting Golbat, Ghastly, Machamp, Houndour, Skarmory, Mightyena, Sableye, Hanchkrow and Weavile who were then joined by Jessie's Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat, Frillish and James's Carnivine Yamask and Amoonguss.

"It will take more than that to scare us!" Ash said not intimidated by the turn of events.

"We'll see about that twerp, go get em!" Meowth ordered and the Team Rocket grunts sent their Pokémon to attack.

"Lets show them what we got guys!" Ash turned to his friends.

"Right!" Everyone said then sent their Pokémon into battle.

"Skitty, Glaceon double Blizzard!" May called out as several Golbats swooped down. Skitty and Glaceon opened their mouths and unleashed a howling blizzard stopping their winged attackers in their tracks. Suddenly from the side came a Skarmory that took aim at the pair but at the last second was struck by a fire spin from Blaziken.

Four Mightyena rushed toward Ash ready to strike. "Donphan, Rollout!" Ash ordered. Donphan charged forward then tucked itself into a wheel then rolled at high-speed toward the dark type knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Mamoswine use Ice Shard and Pachirisu you use spark!" Dawn said as a group of Sableye launched multiple Shadow Balls at her Pokémon. Mamoswine created a huge chunk of ice between its tusks then Pachirisu unleashed an electrical charge on the Ice chunk shattering it into dozens of smaller pieces of ice now electrified that were then launched by Mamoswine smashing through the Shadow Balls striking the Sableye.

A team of Weavile sped toward Swampert in formation with blinding speed. "Swampert Water Pulse!" Brock commanded. As Swampert opened its mouth a blue sphere appeared and began to grow until Swapert fired it at the Weavile exploding into a shock wave of water sweeping them away.

Emolga became surronded on all sides by Hanchkrows as she flew through the air. "Emolga use discharge!" Said Iris." Doing as her trainer had said Emolga unleashed powerful electric shocks all around her defeating the dark flying types.

With Hanchkow and Golbat still filling the air Misty and Tracy had Staryu, Starmie and Marill use rapid fire Water Gun attacks shooting team Rockets remaining flying types out of the sky.

Gary's Blastoise used it's Hydro Pumps to mow down more Sableye then smash through a pack of Mightyena with rapid spin.

"Kirlia use Psychic!" Max ordered as Ghastly and James's Yamask stared down his psychic type. Kirlia's eye's glowed bright blue then fired a shock wave of psychic energy defeating the ghost types.

"Crustle, Rock Slide!" Said Cilan as a more Weavile closed in. Crustle summoned large boulders from out of the sky dropping them the ice types.

Sceptile was being double teamed by two Machamps unleashing a flurry of chops with all eight of their arms. Sceptile blocked each strike with its Leaf Blades then with one swift step between its opponents and a slash of its blades Sceptile brought down both Machamps.

The battle continued on with Ash and his friends coming out victorious. "Retreat!" One of the Rocket grunts cried out as he and the others recalled their fallen Pokémon and ran back to their aircraft but in their haste left Jessie James and Meowth.

"It would seem our odds have diminished." James said worried see they were now greatly outnumbered.

"Lets finish this up guys!" Ash said to his friends.

"Right!"

"Axew use Dragon Rage!" Iris ordered. Axew gathered energy in its stomach then unleashed it from its mouth in the shape of a dragon.

"Pansage, SolarBeam!" Said Cilan. Pansage gather the sun's energy in it's hand then fired it in a concentrated beam.

"Umbreon use Dark Pulse!" Gary commanded. Umbreon unleashed powerful a burst of dark energy.

"Venonat use psybeam!" Said Tracy. Venonat's eyes glowed bright then fired an energy beam of seven colors.

"Kirlia, psychic!" Max ordered. Kirlia's eyes glowed bright then fired a beam of psychic energy.

"Piplup use BubbleBeam! Dawn cried. Piplup then fired a flurry of energised bubbles.

"Blaziken use Overheat!" Said May. Blaziken gathered all energy from it's body then unleash it in a fire blast.

"Gyardos Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered. Gyardos fired a high pressure blast of water from its mouth.

"Steelix, Stone Edge!" Said Brock. Steelix gathered energy around its body forming into stones then launched them.

"Pikachu ThunderBolt! Ash called out. Pikachu gathered the stored electricity in its body then unleashed it all at once.

Each attack was fired off then collided with Team Rocket sending them flying through the air. "This feels very familair." Said Jessie. "It does bring to mind a number of past mishaps." James added. "Its been a long time since we said it but. Meowth said. "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again! the trio said as they soared through the sky until they were nothing more than a twinkle on the horizon.

"What was that? Iris asked.

"That was a Team Rocket blast off, it's how we send those guys packing! Ash answered.

"Well it sure was fun." Iris giggled.

"I must agree, it did leave me with a very satisfied taste." Said Cilan

"Yeah that's the one fun thing about those guys." Dawn stated getting everyone laughing.

"So Ash was your welcome home what you thought it would be?" Brock asked

"Actually it was, and I couldn't be happier." Ash said with a smile. "Now we can finally get to training for the Prism League!

* * *

**There it is the first Chapter, this is my first Pokémon Fanfic so I hope I did ok. If anyone has suggestions for something I should add I am happy to hear them. I hope everyone has liked what they have seen so far so please let me know what you thoughts are.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter Two : Returning to the Team**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

As the day was coming to an end after the battle with Team Rocket the group returned to Ash's house for the night. The young trainers now sat in Ash's room dressed in their pajamas when Ash who had left to use the video phone returned to his friend sitting in a circle helping themselves to the snacks Mrs Ketchum had left for them.

"Hey, you guys couldn't wait for me to get back?" Ash cried out.

"Relax we saved you some." Brock said tossing Ash a bag of chips as he joined his friends.

"Complaining just because he didn't get his food first, such a little kid." Iris said while chewing on a candy bar.

"So Ash what are your plans for training tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"Actually I can't start training just yet." Ash replied.

"What, why not?" Dawn asked surprised, knowing Ash to always jump right into his training.

"Because I have to get the rest of my Pokémon." Ash told the coördinator.

"The rest of your Pokémon?" Everyone except Misty, Brock and Tracy said confused.

"I thought all your Pokémon were here in Pallet Town?" Said Iris.

"Most of them are, but I have other Pokémon that I haven't seen in a while and now is the perfect time to bring them back, because if I want to have a chance of winning the Prism League I'll need my team at full strength."

"Wow, planning ahead, thinking things through, hard to belive this is really Ash." Misty said with a sly grin.

"Give me some credit will yea." Ash groaned as his friends began laughing. "Anyway, you guys up for a trip around Kanto and Johto?"

"Sounds good to me." Brock.

"Yeah, it'll be great all of us traveling together!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"It will be just like old times." Said May.

"And I really wanted to do some sight-seeing here in Kanto, so this is perfect." Iris said excited.

"Great, then it looks we're all in." Stated Ash.

"Almost all of us, sorry Ash but I need to stay here to finish my research." Said Gary.

"Ahh man, that's to bad." Ash said disappointed.

"But tell you what, how about a battle before you guys head out tomorrow?"

"Really, sounds good!" Said Ash his enthusiasm being sparked.

"Yeah let's see if your still as eager when I'm wiping the floor with you Ashy-boy."

"What, we'll see about that, right Pikachu?" Ash turned to Pikachu who was sitting with Axew and Piplup enjoying a plate of cookies.

"Pika?" (What?) Pikachu asked with a mouth full of cookies having not been paying attention causing everyone to fall over.

"Don't worry about it Pikachu, I'll tell you later." Ash sweat-dropped.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up to a breakfast buffet prepared by Brock, Cilan and Mrs Ketchum.

"Wow this is amazing!" Ash said enjoying the meal made by his three favorite cooks.

"Yeah, three great chefs makes for one really great meal." Said Misty.

"I'm glad you all like." Mrs Ketchum said with glee.

"It does a chef's heart good to know their work is appreciated by those with a well refined palate." Said Cilan.

"Cilan I couldn't agree more." Brock said to his fellow cook.

The teens finished their breakfast and began to get ready for the day's journey getting dressed, gathering their bags and Dawn trying to tame her bed head.

Outside the Ketchum house everyone had gathered on the front porch with Ash and Gary taking up opposite points for their battle. Suddenly everyone turned to the sound of motorcycle approaching. "Perfect timing." Said Ash. A closer looked reviled the rider to be Officer Jenny and in her sidecar was Squirtle

"Hey look It's Squirtle." Said May and Misty seeing Ash's first water Pokémon riding in the sidecar.

"And it's Officer Jenny!" Brock cheered with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey Ash, glad I got here before you left." Jenny said getting off her bike.

"Hey Jenny, hey Squirtle good to see you. Ash said as he hugged the turtle Pokémon.

"After you called last night Squirtle wanted to get here as quick as possible.

"Thanks Jenny, you guys got here just in time for a battle." Said Ash.

"Perfect Squirtle has been dying to have a battle." Said Jenny.

"And I've been dying to see you again my dear Officer Jenny!" Brock said passionately taking Jenny's hand.

"Oh Brock so nice to see you again." Jenny said laughing uncomfortably.

"Hey what's wrong with Brock?" Iris asked watching the breeder go on a rant of love.

"This is normal for Brock that's what's wrong." Dawn groaned.

"Oh Jenny to have you here with me now is like dream from which I never wish to wake!" Brock said passionately then cringed in pain as both his ears were being pulled.

"And we're your worst nightmares!" Misty and Max said together as they each pulled on one of Brock's ears.

Brock let out a painful gasp as he felt the familiar pain of Crogunk's Poison Jab. "I take it back... someone wake me up." Brock said through the pain falling to the ground before being pulled away by Misty, Max and Crogunk.

"Is he going to be alright? Iris asked with a look of shock.

"He'll be fine, he's used to it by now." May said with a sigh before turning back to Ash and Gary.

"Ok Gary, I going with Squirtle." Ash said as Squirtle took its place to battle.

"Pi pika pikachu!" (Go get him Squirtle!) Pikachu cheered for its friend.

"Alright then, let go Arcanine!" Gary called throwing his pokeball releasing the fire type. "Arc!" (Ready!)

"Why would Gary chose a fire type to battle a water type like Squirtle?" Dawn asked confused.

"I think he's planning to use Arcanine's speed to get the better of Squirtle." Max said examining the two Pokémon's strengths.

"And Gary's Pokémon are no push overs, this will be a tough battle for both of them. Misty said being the most familiar with both trainers battling skills

"Brock can you ref for us?" Ash asked the older teen.

"Sure thing." Said Brock taking his place between the two trainers

"He recovered fast." Iris said surprised to see Brock back on his feet.

"This will be a one on one battle with no substations and no time limit begin!" Brock said signaling the match to start.

"Alright Squirtle lets start with out with Water Gun!" Ash ordered. Squirtle fired a powerful shot of water at Arcanine.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Said Gary. Arcanine jumped out-of-the-way of the attack then unleashed a powerful blast of fire from its mouth. Squirtle quickly receded into its shell as the flames hit it reducing the damage to almost nothing. "Now use Fire Fang!" Arcanine's teeth became cloaked in flames then with one quick movement grabbed Squirtle in its fire filled jaws.

"Quick Squirtle use Hydro Pump!" Ash said thinking fast. Squirtle began to spin rapidly still in its shell and fired four high pressure streams of water each striking Arcanine in the face as the water type continued to spin. Arcanine was forced to release the tiny turtle to avoid more damage allowing Squirtle to leave its shell.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!" The fire type once again fired a burst of flames from it mouth.

"Counter with BubbleBeam!" Squirtle unleashed a spray of energised bubbles blasting through the Flamethrower striking Arcanine causing it to howl in pain.

"Wow those two don't kid around when it come to battling." Said Iris as she watched the battle amazed.

"Ash always gives it everything he's got, but Gary isn't about take it easy ether. Stated May.

"Yes I sense a powerful rivalry fueling their battle recipes." Said Cilan.

"Cilan can you ever just say what you mean?" Misty groaned still not use to the connoisseur's terms.

"My mistake, I simple ment that they seem to make one another battle harder."

"Not surprising, they've been rivals since they started their journeys." Tracy explained.

"You can tell nether one of them is about to back down." Dawn said watching the battle continue.

"Arcanine use ExtremeSpeed!" Gary commanded. Arcanine charged forward at blinding speeds.

"Squirtle use Water Gun rapid fire!" Squirtle began firing off Water Gun attacks one after another each being dodged easily with Arcanine's amazing speed.

Arcanine smashed into Squirtle sending the water type flying into the air leaving it wide open. "Flamethrower!" Arcanine unleashed another burst of fire but this time Squirtle was unable to defend itself taking the full force of the attack.

"Squirtle!" Ash called out worried.

"Now Arcanine use Flame Wheel! Gary ordered. Arcanine charged forward then became surrounded in a cloak of fire and tackled Squirtle once again.

"Squirtle are you Ok?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

"Lets finish this with Fire Blast!" Gary told Arcanine.

"Oh no, if this hits it'll all be over!" Dawn gasped.

"Ash has to do something quick!" Said Tracy.

Ash watch as Arcanine readied itself for its next attack while Squirtle was struggling to its feet. "Squirtle I now you can do it!"

"Pika pika!" (That's right!)

Hearing the encouragement of its friends Squirtle rose to its feet standing tall then began glowing bright white. Everyone gasped as they watch Squirtle body begin to change even Arcanine. Squirtle had grown several inches taller its tail had become large and furry and a pair of ears sprouted on top of Squirtles head matching it tail. "Wartortle." The new Pokémon exclaimed.

"Wow Squirtle evolved! Dawn said amazed.

"And it couldn't have happened at a better time!" May cheered.

"This battle has just taken a very interesting turn." Said Cilan.

"Awesome, Wartortle!" Ash said taking out his Pokedex and scanning his new Pokémon.

_Wartortle the turtle Pokémon, It is said to live 10,000 years and its furry tail is a popular symbol of longevity._

Wartortle pulled one of its arms into its shell before pulled out its signature Squrtle Squad sunglass and through them on. "Tortle Wartortle!" (Time to get serious!)

"You got that right!" Ash said turning his hat around.

"Arcanine Fire Blast quick!" Gary ordered.

"Wartortle use BubbleBeam!" Ash commanded with renew confidence.

Arcanine fired a burst of flames that took the shape of a star while Wartortle fired energized bubbles that burst through the fire attack hitting Arcanine. "Try a Flamewheel!" Arcanine charged forward covered in flames. Wartotle's tail began to glow with a blue aura then a spiral of water erupted from the turtle's furry tail striking Arcanine dosing the flames and doing even more damage to the fire type.

"What was that?" Iris asked after seeing the unfamiliar move.

"That was Aqua Tail!" May said knowing the move her own Wartortle uses.

"Nice job Wartortle you learned Aqua Tail, now finish this with Skull Bash!" Ash ordered.

"War!" (Right!) Wartortle launched itself at high-speed smashing head first into Arcanine's causing it to growl in pain then drop to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Arcanine!" Gary called out to his fallen Pokémon.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, that means the victors are Wartotle and Ash!" Brock said giving Ash the victory.

"Way to go Wartortle!" Ash Cheered.

"Chu pika pi!" (You did great!)

"Tortle War." (Thanks guys.) Wartortle said rubbing the back of its head a little embarrassed.

"You did well Arcanine, now take a good rest." Gary said returning his Pokémon to its pokeball.

"That battle was amazing!" Dawn said still in aw of the battle.

"You two were great." May said to both trainers.

"I forgot how impressive a battle between you two could be. Said Brock.

"And Squirtle evolving was pretty cool." Said Max.

"Yeah it was great battle, you did good Ash." Said Gary.

"Thanks Gary,so did you and this was the perfect way to start off my training.

"Speaking of which I think it's time we all get going." Brock reminded the younger trainer.

"Yeah we should." Ash said recalling Wartortle to its pokeball and place it in his backpack before Ash had left the lab yesterday Professor Oak had deactivated the pokeball restriction on Ash's pokedex allowing Ash to keep all his Pokémon with him. "And here's our ride." Ash unhooked a Pokeball from his belt and released Charizard.

"We're riding on Charizard?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah I want to get my Pokémon together as quick as possible and if we fly it will only take a few days."

"You mean we get to actually ride on Charizard?" Iris asked excited.

"Well I was kind of hoping you and Cilan could ride on Dragonite." Ash informed Iris.

"Awww but I wanted to ride on Charizard!" Iris looked up at Charizard with stars in her eyes while Charizard just looked confused.

"Iris I hate to break it to you, but Charizard isn't a dragon type." Ash tried to explain.

"Ash your such a kid, you can't even tell your own Pokemon's type." Iris said as she was still marveling at Charizard who was starting to get annoyed.

"Could you please just call out Dragonite?" Ash asked giving up on correcting Iris.

"Oh alright, Dragonite come on out." Iris released the Dragon who appeared with a loud growl. "Dragonite could you give me and Cilan a ride?" Dragonite turned away being fine with taking orders in battles but not liking the idea of being its trainer's personal ride. "Please Dragonite." Iris asked again.

"Ax Axew Axew Ax." (Come on just do it.) Said Axew poking its head out from Iris's hair. Dragonite turned back and bent down signaling Iris to get on.

"Thank you Dragonite, come on Cilan hop up." Iris said to the connoisseur.

"Iris while I'm all for flying I don't belive the safest means of flight is on Dragonite." Cilan said with a worried look.

"Oh come on." Iris groaned dragging her friend up on to the dragon. "You ready to go Ash?" Iris asked seeing Ash help the others up on to Charizard.

"Yeah so let's get going!" Ash said giving Charizard the signal to take off.

The two dragons took to the sky and in moment were soaring high above Pallet Town. "I still don't think this is safe!" Cilan cried out in terror.

* * *

After a short flight thanks to the speed of Charizard and Dragonite the group arrived at their first destination just outside the Viridian forest.

"Thank goodness." Cilan said relived to be back on the ground.

"Come on Cilan it wasn't that bad." Said Iris.

"Ash do we really have to go in there?" Misty asked looking to the forest shaking violently.

"Of course we do, I need to find Pidgeot." Ash stated.

"But then why can't we just fly over the forest?" Misty groaned.

"It's best we go on foot, if Pidgeot's flock saw Charizard and Dragonite they would probably think we were a threat and attack. Brock explained.

"Brock's right so we better get going." Ash said as he and Brock pulled the displeased water trainer along.

"Hey Tracy, what wrong with Misty?" Dawn asked the older teen.

"Well Misty gets kind of bugged by what live's in the forest." Tracy said with a sweat drop.

Dawn gave Tracy another confused looked "What's that?"

* * *

"BUGS!" Misty screamed as the group were being chased by a swarm of Beedrill. "This is exactly why I didn't want to come in here!" The teens ran as fast as they could with the swarm still behind them.

The Beedrill began to firing a spray of tiny needles narrowly missing the teens. "They're using twinneedle!" Shouted Cilan.

"We have to get out of here!" Brock advised. Using the smoke kicked up from the Beedrill's attack Ash and the others ducked into the bushes and watched as the swarm flew causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." May said breathing heavy.

"No kidding." Said Max.

"Can get out of this bug infested forest now!" Misty screamed only to have her mouth covered by Tracy and Cilan.

"Keep it down Misty." Tracy hushed.

"I think it's best we get out of here and search for Pidgeot in another part of the forest." Said Brock.

"Right." Ash agreed as he and the others slowly made their way out of the bushes and continued on.

After sneaking through the woods the group came to an open field in the middle of the forest. "Now which way do we go?" Iris groaned.

"I'm not sure." Ash said truthfully.

"You mean we're lost?" Dawn asked worried.

"No we're not lost." Ash replied.

"Face it Ash we're lost again!" Misty said annoyed.

"Come on Misty take it easy." Brock tried to calm the angered red-head.

"Maybe we should go back the way we came." Iris suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Max said frantically causing everyone to turn around and see the swarm of Beedrill had returned. While out in the open the teens had nowhere to run or hide leaving them open when swarm dive-bombed them. Just before the Beedrill were about to strike a barrage of powerful wind blades struck the bug types forcing them to flee.

The teens turned to see their saviours were a flock of Pidgy, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot with one Pidgeot in the front catching Ash's eye. "Pidgeot!" Ash cheered recognising his own Pidgeot out of the flock. Hearing its trainer's voice Pidgeot flew down and took Ash and Pikachu into its wing hugging them tight. "Long time no see buddy!"

"Wow Ash's Pidgeot saved us." Iris said relived.

"Not surprising, Pidgeot was one of the most loyal Pokémon you would ever meet." Said Brock recalling Pidgeot's time with Ash.

"It truly shows the timeless bond between trainer and Pokémon." Said Cilan.

"It's great to see Pidgeot we've been looking all over the forest for you, I want you to join the team again." Ash said surprising the flying type. "So what do you say?" Pidgeot took only a moment to think then signaled a smaller Pidgeot to come over, after a few words were traded the smaller Pidgeot took Ash's Pedgeot's place at the front of the flock.

"Pid pidgeo!" (Count me in!)

"Alright good to have you back buddy!" Ash cheered.

Pidgeot bid its flock farewell who did the same for their departing leader. Ash reached into his bag and pulled out an empty pokeball tapping it on Pidgeot, the flying type was then converted to energy and was drawn into the ball. The pokeballs center became bright red then shook several time before stopping, the red light disappeared signaling a succesful capture. Ash and Pikachu looked at the pokeball with bright smiles having one of their oldest friends returne.

"Ash I'm really glad you found Pidgeot but can we please get out of this forest!" Misty shouted.

* * *

Several hours of flight later Pidgeot who had carried Ash and Pikachu, Charizard and Dragonite landed just outside the Saffron City Gym.

"So Ash what Pokémon are we here to get?" Asked Dawn.

"We're here for my Haunter." Ash confirmed.

"Did you leave it here for training?" Asked Max

"No, the gym leader and Haunter became fast friends so I left it here for the gym leader Sabrina." Ash explained.

"Well good luck with getting Haunter Ash." Said Brock

"Yeah, we'll be waiting right here." Misty said standing next to Brock on the opposite side of the street from Ash and the others.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Ash shouted.

"We just think it's best to stay out here where it's safe." Brock sweat-dropped.

"Oh come on guys there's nothing to worry about." Ash said as he dragged Misty and Brock inside the gym with the others.

"What has you guys so scared?" May asked as they continued further into the building.

"It Sabrina." Misty said nervously shaking.

"Is she really that strong a gym leader?" Dawn asked.

"It's not her battling that scares us, it what she does after the battle." Brock said with fear in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked May.

"Sabrina has psychic powers and she uses them to do thing you wouldn't belive." Misty said recalling what Ash, Brock and herself had gone through.

"The first time we came here she beat Ash without even trying then she said we had to play with her." Brock said grimly.

"She shrunk us down and put us in he toy box." Misty said shaking at the memory.

"What!" Everyone but Ash said in total shock.

"Then the next time Ash challenged her we tried to run and then she turned Misty and I into dolls." Brock said as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Your saying she turned you guys into real toys!" May said not believing her own words.

Misty and Brock could only nod as they relived the horror of being turned into dolls. Each of the teens became frightened at the thought of being turned into dolls themselves all except Ash and Cilan. "I highly doubt that is what happened, there's simple no possible way a person could turn people into dolls." Cilan said thinking logically.

"Easy for you to say Cilan, you've never been stuck in a doll house." Misty said annoyed.

"Ash maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea." Dawn said hugging Piplup tight to her body.

"There's nothing to worry about guys, I talked to Sabrina last night and she fine." Ash said trying to calm his friends as they finally came to the battlefield.

The teens shook with fright looking around the dimly lighted arena until they saw Sabrina sitting in the shadows, as the light began to illuminate her Ash and the other could see that the cold stoic look they had once feared had been replaced by a bright smile. "Ash you made it." Sabrina said waving to the trainer across the field.

"Hey Sabrina good to you." Ash said rushing up to the gym leader.

"Good to see you to and congratulations on making it into the Prism League." Sabrina praised.

"Thanks, did you tell Haunter about it?" Ash asked excited.

"I did and Haunter was thrilled to hear you were coming, but there is something you should know about Haunter." The gym leader informed.

"What's that?" Ash asked when he heard someone scream then turned around to see Dawn floating in mid-air.

"What going on!" Dawn asked frantically as she rose high above the ground.

"Piplup piplup lup!" (Someone save us!)

"Dawn relax it nothing to worry about." Ash said being the only one having an idea of what was happening.

"There's a big need to worry!" Dawn cried still floating when suddenly a Gengar appeared behind her revealing it to be the one holding Dawn up."Ahhhhh!"

"Is that? Ash began to ask amazed.

"Yep, Haunter evolved." Said Sabrina.

Gengar took notice of its old friends return and dropped Dawn in its excitement.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Dawn screamed as she fell with Brock and Tracy scrambling beneath her managing to catch her just before she hit the ground. "I don't like ghosts!" Dawn groaned.

"Gengar gengar geng!" (Ash your finally here!)

"Yeah we came to make you an official part of the team!"

"Pi pi chu pikachu?" (So your in Gengar?)

"Gar geng." (I'm in.)

"Great thank you Gengar, and thank you Sabrina!" Ash said very grateful.

"It's nothing Ash, Gengar has been such a good friend to me this is the least I can do for you both and it was nice to see you again but it looks like you friends weren't to thrilled about coming. Sabrina said notice everyone keeping their distance.

"Please forgive them, but they seem to be under the delusion that you would turn them into dolls." Said Cilan.

"I understand I did do that once before." Sabrina said feeling guilty.

"Surly you can't belive you can do something so utterly impossible." Cilan said still not believing the gym leader.

"Of course I do, I can even show you." Sabrina said as a dark smile appeared on her face and her eyes began to glow blue.

A look of worry crossed Cilan's face as Sabrina stared at him and the others then a blue aura appeared around her causing everyone to scream in terror. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Just kidding!" Sabrina said as she stopped glowing and her smile returned before she burst out laughing.

"Gen gengar geng!" (I taught her that one!) Gengar said joining Sabrina in laughter.

Everyone just watched in shock and fear as the ghost type and gym leader laughed hysterically.

"Sabrina with Gengar's sense of humor." Brock said shaking.

"That could be scarier then the old Sabrina." Misty said terrified.

* * *

After a speedy exit from Saffron City Ash and his friends moved on to their next stop a fighting gym a few miles outside Celadon City. Walking through the gym Ash and the others watched as trainers worked out with their fighting type Pokémon.

"Ash what are we doing here?" May asked as the group came upon a fighting ring and watched as a Hitmonlee a Hitmontop a Hariyama and a Machoke were knockout easily by the Pokémon standing in the middle of the ring which was a Primeape.

"We came to get my Primeape." Ash said with a smile.

"That's showing them whose boss Primeape!" Said a large muscular man on the side of the ring.

"Hey Anthony!" Ash called out rushing up to the larger man.

"Hey there Ash, good to see you made it." Said Anthony.

"Yeah sorry it took so long." Ash apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Primeape wanted to do some last minute sparing anyway, Hey Primeape look who's here." Primeape turned to Anthony and saw standing next to him was his first trainer Ash. In a fit of joy Primeape leaped out of the ring and landed right on top of Ash.

"Good to see you to Primeape." Ash groaned under the weight of the Pig Monkey Pokémon.

"That's what I call tough love." Brock said watching Primeape crush Ash.

"Ash I promised you a P1 Champion Pokémon and here it is." Anthony said lifting Primeape off Ash the giving him Primeape's pokeball.

"Thanks Anthony, I know Primeape is going to be a big help in the Prism League." Ash said sincerely.

"Yeah with Primeape on your team you better win." Anthony advised.

"That just what we're gonna do!" Ash said confidently

"Primeape!" (Right!)

"That's what I like to hear!" Anthony said shaking Ash's hand.

* * *

After a long day of traveling the group reached their last destination for the day a small deserted island just off the coast of the Seafoam Islands. It was here they would find Ash's Lapras. As night fell the group set up camp, all but Ash who never turned away from the sea.

"Ash staring out at the ocean isn't going help anything." Dawn said as she and the others sat around a fire.

"I know, but the map professor Oak gave me shows that Lapras migration patterns will bring them through here tonight." Ash explained.

"Those maps are only so accurate Ash, they could be a few miles from here." Said Tracy.

"Oh man." Ash faced palmed. "I could miss Lapras all together."

"Maybe we could send out our Pokémon to find it." Dawn suggested.

"We could send every water and flying type and still not find Lapras." Said Brock.

"Brock's right we can't go searching the whole ocean." Said Misty.

"I got it!" May snapped her fingers getting an idea. "Come on out, Manaphy!"

"Mana!" exclaimed the tiny legendary Pokémon

"How's Manaphy going to help?" Asked Iris.

"Just wait and see." May said before turning to Manaphy. "Manaphy we need to find Ash's friend Lapras and we know it's somewhere near by, so I was thinking maybe if you sang then it would come to listen, sound good?"

"Good!" Manaphy said using what english it knew then hopped on to a near by rock and began to sing. Manaphy's beautiful singing traveled on the night being heard for miles.

"Great thinking May!" Ash said catching on to May's idea.

"Wow that's beautiful." Dawn said relaxed by Manaphy's song.

"Yeah it reminds me of Meloetta's singing." Iris said listening in bliss.

"I forgot how nice Manaphy's singing was." Said Max.

In a matter of moments dosens of Tentacool, Seaking, Chinchou, Wailmer, Remoraid and many other water Pokémon appeared to hear Manaphy. Suddenly on the horizon Ash could see the Pokémon he had been waiting for. "Lapras!" The herd of Lapras gather around manaphy listening to it sing While Ash Lapras swam up on shore and nuzzeled Ash and licked Pikach's cheek. "I'm glad to see you to Lapras, I came to ask you to join up with me again, would you like that?" Ash asked only to be licked lovingly. "I'll take that as yes." Ash then took out an empty pokeball tapping Lapras with it pulling the Water type inside and adding it to his team. "Alright guy now all that's left to find is." Ash said turning to his friend only to see that Manaphy singing mixed with the day's journey had put them all to sleep. "Ok maybe I'll just tell them in the morning." Ash sweat-dropped.

* * *

Two days later Ash and his friends were now on Mount Silver being chased by a very angry Tyranitar firing Hyper Beam attacks.

"Ash I thought you said you were friends with that Pokémon!" Iris shouted as she along with the others ran for their lives.

"That's not the Tyraniatar I was talking about!" Ash explained noticing this Tyraniatar had no scar on its chest.

"Can we ever go anywhere without being attack by a wild Pokémon!" Misty asked rhetorically as another Hyper Beam narrowly missed them.

"I think that means no!" Max replied as they continued to run with Tyranitar gaining on them.

"What are we gonna do!" Dawn asked hoping for an answer.

Tyranitar began to grow annoyed by this chase and decided to end it. Jumping high in the air then landing hard Tyranitar caused an earthquake that shook the surrounding area causing everyone to lose their footing falling to the ground. Tyranitar took this as its chance took attack and went for the closet person which at that moment was Ash. Everyone turned to see Tyranitar charging another Hyper Beam this one aimed right at Ash.

"Ash lookout!" May called out

"Get out of the way!" Brock shouted.

Ash looked up to see Tyranitar was about fire it's attack when suddenly from out of nowhere it was struck by a Hyper Beam attack sending it flying across the forest. "What was that?" Ash looked to see where the attack had come from then from out of the treeline came another Tyranitar but this one Ash recognised by the scar on its chest.

"Oh no another one!" Iris screamed.

"Hold on Iris this Tyranitar is our friend." Ash informed.

"Really?" Iris asked still worried.

"Yeah, this is the Tyranitar Ash mentioned earlier." Misty explained.

"Thank you for saving us Tyranitar, you came just in time." Ash thanked the Armored Pokémon.  
"Raa raa taaar, ranitar." (I'm glad your alright, Larviatar.) The large Pokémon called to its child and moment later Larvitar emerged from the bushes.

"Larvitar!" Ash cheered

"Pikachu!" (Larvitar!)

"Lar, Larvitar!" (Ash Pikachu!) the little Pokémon cheered rushing up to it friends. "Tar lavitar.(I missed you.)

"We missed you to Larvitar in fact we want you to join up with us." Ash said to the tiny Pokémon.

"Larvitar, Lar Larvitar!" (Really, sounds like fun!)

"Great so your coming? Ash asked.

"Raaan, ranitar." (We're coming.) Said Tyranitar.'

"Tyranitar you want to come to?" Ash asked the larger Pokémon this time and received a nod of agreement. "awesome, then the both of you it you it is then!" Ash cheered even more excited now.

"Wow Ash, now you've got yourself two new additions to your team Larvitar and Tyranitar." Brock stated.

"So where are we off to next?" Asked Dawn.

"Actually we got really lucky, it's right here on Mount Silver." Ash replied.

* * *

After a short hike down the mountain Ash lead his friends to a meadow at the base of the Mountain and filling the sky above them and the flowers surrounding them were countless Butterfree.

"Wow look at them all!" Dawn marveled at the butterfly Pokémon.

"They're all so cute!" May said with glee.

"Truly a sight to behold." Said Cilan.

"Yeah for bug Pokémon they're not so bad." Agreed Misty.

"So this is where your Butterfree is Ash? Max asked the older trainer.

"Yeah, the charts Professor Oak gave me show this is where Butterfree would be and by the looks of things they were right." Ash said searching the area for his Butterfree."Now we just need to find where my Butterfree is."

"Pikachu, pi pi pika chu Pika Pika!" (Butterfree it's Pikachu and Ash come find us!) Pikachu tried calling out hoping to reach its old friend.

"Good try buddy but I don't think it would be that easy to ahhh." Ash was cut off as a Butterfree wearing a yellow scarf flew into his face.

"Pika, Pi chu Pika!" (Butterfree, I knew that would work!) Pikachu cheered.

"Butterfree!" Ash said after pulling the bug type off his face then hugged it tight. "It been a long time Pal!" Ash's Butterfree was then joined by three more Butterfree a pink one and two smaller Butterfree one pink and one purple. "Is this your family Butterfree?" Ash asked reconizing the pink Butterfree as his Butterfree's mate.

"Ree reee" (It sure is)

"Well do you and your family mite want to join up with me?" Ash asked not wanting to seperate Butterfree and its family.

Butterfree turned to its mate and children telling them of Ash's offern for them to join him after whick all four nodded in agreement. "Great, it's good to have you back Butterfree!" Ash cheered.

"Ree reee ree!" (It's good to be back!)

Ash removed four empty Pokeballs from his belt the placed each member Butterfree's family inside their own pokeball.

"Pika pika chu pikachu!" (Great everyone is back together now!) Pikachu cheered having all its old teammates return.

"That right Pikachu the old team is back together!" Ash said with greater confidence than ever before.

"Way to go Ash, with all you Pokémon back your going to be tougher than ever to beat. Misty congratulated

"Misty's right this is the strongest team you have ever had." Brock agreed.

"This has truly added a powerful spice to your battling abilities Ash." Cilan stated.

"Your going to be amazing at the Prism League with so many powerful Pokémon now!" Dawn said excited.

"So is it time to head back and start training?" Asked May.

"Not just yet, there is one more place we need to go." Ash said surprising everyone.

"But Ash I thought you already found all of your Pokémon?" Said Iris.

"I have, but there is one new Pokémon I want to ask to join me!" Ash explained.

"What Pokémon is that?" Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you on the way there." Ash replied.

"Well can you at least tell us where we're going?" Iris asked.

"To Alto Mare." Ash stated.

* * *

**If I had known everyone wanted Ash's other Pokémon to come back so badly I would have put this chapter out with the first one. I know most of you can guess What Pokémon Ash is going to Alto Mare for but I promise you will be surprised by what they find. I also want to thank everyone for your reviews so far they really help. Also ****sorry about the little mix up with Gliscor but I fixed it and Gliscor is with Ash's Pokémon at the Lab in the last chapter now. **

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter 3 : Less is Alto Mare**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Ash and his friends arrived early the next morning in the Town of Alto Mare an island town full of canals located in the Johto region. It was here that Ash had come to find the final Pokémon he wished to add to his team. But at the moment the group was about to compete in the world-famous Tour de Alto Mare a water chariot race in which trainers ride on floating platforms pulled by their Pokémon. At the front of the pack Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, and Dawn dressed in their swimsuits stood ready with their chosen Pokémon.

"Let's do it Buizel!" Ash said to the sea weasel Pokémon.

"Bui!" (Right!)

"Chu chu pikapi" (Good luck Buizel!) Pikach cheered from Ash's shoulder.

"You ready to go Piplup?" Dawn asked her partner Pokémon.

"Piplup!" (Always!) The penguin Pokémon replied confident as ever.

"Time for another win Corsola" Said Misty.

"Corsola!" (Yeah!)

"We've got this Wartortle." May encouraged.

"Tortle!" (Totally!)

"Let's show them what we can do Marill!" Said Tracy.

"Mar rill!" (You got it!")

"Give it you best Swampert!" Brock said to the water and ground type.

"Swamp!" (Right!)

"Everyone looks super pumped." Iris said as she watched from a nearby bridge with Cilan and Max.

"No doubt everyone's competitive spirit has ignited. Cilan agreed.

A loud groan gained Iris and Cilans's attention causing them to look to Max who had a dark cloud hanging over him. "Hey what's wrong Max?" Iris asked the younger trainer.

"I'm finally a trainer and I still end up missing out on competitions." Max said his head hung low.

"It seems sitting on the sidelines is a sensitive subject" Cilan sweat-drop as he watch as the cloud grew darker.

"I knew I should have caught a water Pokémon." Max whined.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the Tour de Alto Mare to begin!" The announcer's voice came over the intercom. "Trainers when the Kecleon turn green begin. Three red Kecleon took their place on a platform above the racers.

"Kecle!" (Ready!) All three Pokémon said.

"Kec kec!" "(Get set!) The three Kecleon turned from red to yellow.

The competitors stood ready waiting anxiously for the signal.

"Kec!" (Go!) The Kecleon turned green signaling the race to begin.

"Lets go!" Ash cried as he and the other racers shoot off from the starting line into the canals of Alto Mare. The contestants surfed across water at high speeds, going into the first turn Brock and Swampert took the lead.

Quickly Ash and the others took the top spots with Brock in front followed by Ash in second, May and Misty vying for third, Tracy in fifth and Dawn in sixth. The narrow canal and swampert's size was preventing anyone from passing until they entered an open area letting Ash and Buizel pass followed by May and Wartortle.

"Sorry Ash but I'm winning this one." May said as she caught up to Ash.

"We'll see about that!" Ash replied as both May and himself battled for first place.

"Chu!" (Yeah) Pikachu agreed.

"Coming through, Piplup and I have a race to win! Dawn said out of nowhere Dawn and Piplup sped past the both Ash and May.

"Hey!" Both trainers cried as they watched Dawn take the lead.

Back on the bridge Cilan, Iris and a still sulking Max watch as the race began to heat up. "Wow Dawn's in first." Iris cheered.

"Yes, Dawn and Piplup's strong connection will be a great asset in this competition." Cilan evaluated.

Misty, Brock and Tracy were now once again fighting for second with Ash and May while Dawn had taken the leaders position. As the next turn came Dawn cut it wide while Misty and Tracy cut in closer allowing them slip past Dawn and take the lead. The next canal was much smaller than the last causing Misty and Tracy to ride next to one another with Corsola and Marill neck and neck.

As they left the canal Misty and Tracy continued their duel for first place when May began to pull ahead of them. The three trainers were soon locked in battle for the lead each keeping pace with one another quickly gaining back the slightest inch lost to the others.

Seeing his chance Ash rushed past Misty, May and Tracy taking the lead. "Alright Buizel time to go all out!" Ash told the sea weasel Pokémon.

"Buibui!" (Right!) Buizel's two twin tails began spinning faster increasing Buizel's speed widening the gape between Ash and the others.

"It seems that Ash has the advantage now." Cilan said watching Ash turn into another canal with a large lead.

Ash turned out of the canal into the last leg of the race. "Alright!" Ash cheered seeing the finish line in sight when on the side-walk he noticed a boy about his age with dark black hair wearing a hat and a blue jacket. Ash could not believe his own eyes when for a moment he thought he saw himself.

"Chu pipi pika pika!" (Ash what are you doing!) Pikachu cried out as he notice Ash was not paying attention and began to lean over their chariot until both trainer and Pokémon were in the water.

"Bui, Bui!" (Ash, Pikachu!) Buizel cried as he noticed his riders had fallen off.

Ash and Pikachu resurfaced a moment later. "Sorry about that guys." Ash apologised to his Pokémon when he saw his friends had just left the last turn and were now fast approaching. "Wow Buizel we gotta go!" Ash swam frantically back to his chariot and continued with the race. Brock, Misty, Dawn, May and Tracy had caught up with Ash were now in a fight for the finish. All six Pokémon charged ahead with everything they had the end in sight then with one final push crossed the finish line at almost the exact same time.

Ash and the others came to a halt. "Who won?" All six teens then looked to the screen above the finish line. A moment later the displayed the results with Ash in sixth place Tracy in fifth May in fourth Misty in third Brock in second and in first place was Dawn.

"Alright Piplup we did it!" Dawn cheered as Piplup hopped up into her arms.

The audience burst into applause for Dawn"s victory. "Way to go Dawn!" Iris cheered.

"Dawn's determination combined with Piplup's confidence made for a winning recipe." Cilan stated.

"I still wish I could have competed." Max sulked.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Dawn said holding her first place medallion up to sun. "The symbols look like Pokémon."

"They are and one of them is the same Pokémon we're here to find called Latias. Brock explained.

"I've heard of that Pokemon from back home, it's a dragon type!" Iris said excited

"Well I surprised Ash let us stopped looking for Latias long enough for us to race." Said May.

"Yeah lucky for us the one thing that will make Ash stop trainer for a competition is competing in another." Misty said getting everyone laughing.

"Come on guys we need to head over to the museum to find Bianca." Ash said trying to his friends back on track.

"Ooh but Ash I wanted get some ice-cream." May complained.

"Yeah I'm starving." Said Tracy.

"We can get something to eat after we find..." Ash replied but was interrupted by his stomach growling.

"Looks like your stomach disagrees with you." Dawn giggled.

"Ok we'll get something to eat but let's make it fast." Ash gave in to friends and his hunger.

"Make that two things that will keep Ash from training." Misty said with a smirk.

* * *

After finding an ice-cream stand the teens had settled down at a group of benches to eat. Ash eager to get going ate his cone as fast as he could which gave him a case of brain freeze. "Ash the museum isn't going anywhere." Dawn said watching Ash hold his head in pain.

"I just want to get there as soon as we can." Ash replied.

"Ash your such a little kid, you can't wait a few more minutes to get there." Iris said finishing her ice-cream.

Ash sighed in defeat when across the plaza caught a glimpse of a girl with brown hair that resembled the wings of Latias wearing a white beret a green blouse and white skirt. "Bianca." Ash said rising from then bench bumping May causing her to drop her ice-cream cone.

"Pi pika." (It's her.) Pikachu agreed seeing the girl.

"Ash you just wasted a perfectly good ice-cream cone!" May said annoyed.

"I'll be right back." Ash said before taking off in the direction he had seen the girl.

"Ash where are you going?" Misty asked but got no replied. "He's so impatient, we better go to."

"Right." Brock agreed as he and Misty went after Ash.

"Ash come back here, you owe me a new cone!" May shouted as she joined Misty and Brock.

"Hey wait for us." Said Dawn running after the others joined by Max, Tracy, Iris and Cilan.

Ash and his friends took off on a chase across Alto Mare going from the largest plaza to the most narrow back alley.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Dawn said out of breath as she leaned against a wall.

"Yeah it feels like we've been through the whole town." Said Iris.

"Come on I know I saw her around here somewhere." Said Ash.

"Ash we need a second to rest." Max replied.

"Do you even know which way Bianca went?" Asked Brock.

"Well." Ash said looking around when he notice Bianca enter an alleyway just across the canal. "There!"Ash rushed forward seeing a gondola coming down the canal. "Sorry!" Ash said to person steering as he jumped across to the other side of the canal.

"Excuse us!" Said Misty and Brock as they jumped across the boat following Ash.

Tracy ran to the edge of the canal just as the gondola passed leaving him and the others to find another way over. "We need to find a way over before we loss them!"

"To late, they're already gone." Said Max noticing that Ash Misty and Brock had already disappeared from sight.

The remaining teens groaned at their turn of bad luck. "Oh great now what are we going to do?" May asked no in particular.

"We just searched this whole city looking for one person, no way am I searching all over again. Said Dawn.

"Dawn's right it would be far to difficult to search again, so perhaps we should go to the most likely place we would find them. Said Cilan.

"Cilan what are you talking about?" Iris asked the connoisseur.

"Ash said he museum was where we needed go, so at some point Ash and the others are bound to show there." Cilan replied.

"Well that sure beats running around the city again." Said Dawn.

"And I can't think of anything else we should try." Said Tracy.

"Then to the museum it is then!" Said Cilan.

* * *

Cilan, Tracy, Max, May, Dawn and Iris had found their way to the Alto Mare museum. "Wow this place is amazing." May's voice echoed in the large hall.

"Look at this it's an Aerodactyl fossil." Max said looking at the fossil engraved in the floor.

"This building is an architectural marvel." Said Cilan taking in every detail of the museum.

"So beautiful." Dawn said watching the sun pour in through the large stain glass windows

Tracy was in the middle of sketching the DMA when he noticed two people standing on the upper level of the museum one looked to be the same girl from earlier but without her beret. And the other was a boy with messy black hair under a red and white hat. "Hey guys look up there ." Tracy called to the others.

"Finally we found them!" Dawn cheered seeing Ash upstairs.

"Lets get up their before we loss them again." Max advised before he and the others rushed up to the second floor.

"Hey Ash!" May called out waving to the trainer. Ash and Bianca turned to see the group running up to them but said nothing. "We were hopping you'd be here. May said but got no reply and watched as Ash and Bianca stepped back from them. "Something wrong? May asked confused.

"Hey when did you change you clothes Ash?" Dawn asked noticing instead of his blue pokeball symbol hat, blue and white jacket, black finger-less gloves, black pants and red high tops Ash was wearing his old green cheek hat his blue jacket with a black tee-shirt, green finger-less gloves, jeans and tennis shoes. "And what happened to Pikachu, Brock and Misty?"

Ash had yet to say a single word to his friends and watched them sternly keeping space between them while Bianca had stepped closer to them then circled them looking everyone over. "What's going on?" Iris asked confused.

A bright smile appeared on Bianca's face she then walked over to Ash and pulled him away from the others.

"What's going on, why won't Ash say anything?" May asked.

"This isn't like him at all." Said Tracy.

"I must agree, this is hardly the behavor of the Ash I know." Cilan thought aloud as he scratched his chin.

"I don't know what's going on but something is different about Ash besides not talking and his cloths." Said Dawn.

"What do you mean. Iris asked the coördinator.

"He got shorter." Dawn replied bringing to everyone's attention that Ash was now an inch or two shorter than Dawn.

"Hey your right and he looks a little paler to." May added.

Piplup and Axew tugged on their trainers legs getting their attention. "Piplup pip pip." (That doesn't smell like Ash.) "Ew ax axew axew." (Yeah they smell like Pokémon.)

"Even Axew and Piplup think something's up." Max confirmed then looked to Ash and Bianca who seemed to be having a conversation with one another but no words we're being exchanged only nods and other gestures.

"This is getting weirder by the minute." May said just as Bianca came over to her and began to tug on her arm. "You want me to fallow you?" The Hoenn region coördinator asked the silent girl only to receive a nod. "Alright then." May allowed the Bianca to pull her away while Ash waved his hand for the others to fallow as well.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Max asked as they began to fallow Ash and Bianca out of the museum.

"I'm not sure about any of this." Dawn replied.

"Pip lup." (Me ether.)

* * *

Ash and Bianca lead the group from the museum back to the streets without a word. The unusual silence from the normally energised black-haired trainer had left everyone confused and uneasy while trailing behind the pair. After a short walk from the museum the trainers found themselves in a seemingly deserted part of the town.

"Where are we going anyway?" Dawn asked hoping to get an answer only to have Bianca and Ash turn down an alley. When Dawn and the other turned the corner they found only a dead-end and no Ash or Bianca. "What?"

"What happened to them?" Iris asked shocked.

"They went down this way, I'm sure of it." Tracy looked down the alley trying to find any sign of Ash and Bianca.

"They just disappeared." May said unable to think of any other explanation.

"That's impossible." Cilan walked to the end of the alley. "Perhaps there is an ahhh!" Cilan let out a yelp of surprise as he fell straight through the wall.

"Cilan!" The group cried their friend's name in worry.

A moment later Cilan reappeared from out of the wall unharmed. "I believe I've just found where Ash went." Cilan told the group.

The teens traded confused looks with one another before following Cilan through the wall into a dark tunnel leading to a beautiful garden. "Wow, this place is amazing." Iris said in aw of the surroundings. All through the garden were wild Pokémon Butterfree flew from flower to flower, Pidgy were perched in the trees and Poliwag swam in the ponds.

Across the pond Dawn notice Bianca sitting on a swing and Ash was leaning against the tree it hung from, Dawn rushed straight up to the silent pair with her friends not far behind. "Alright you two we've been running after you guys all day, now will you tell us just what is going on?" Dawn demanded wanting answers.

"There you guys are!" The group heard a familiar voice from behind them then turned to see Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty.

A look of shock crossed everyone's face as they looked back and forth between both Ashes when shimmering light surrounded Ash and Bianca then in their place were two Pokémon resembling a mix between a dragon and a bird one much larger with a blue and grey body and the other smaller with a red and white body. Dawn and the others looked with wide eyes and dropped jaws as the two beings they thought were human reveled themselves to be Pokémon "Will someone tell me what is going on!" Dawn shouted.

"I think I can explain." Bianca stepped out from behind Ash Misty and Brock confusing the others even more. "I'm Bianca, the real Bianca and Latias and Latios must have figured out you we're looking for Ash, Misty and Brock so they brought you here to find them.

"They're Latias and Latios?" May asked still in shock.

"That's right." Bianca replied.

"But how come they looked just like you and Ash?" Iris asked.

"That's one of their powers they can take on a human appearance, Latias likes to change into me a lot and Latios uses Ash's appearance." Bianca explained.

"Wow those are some impressive Pokémon." Max said staring at the two legendary Pokémon.

"They certainly do have a unique blend of flavors." Cilan evaluated.

"Bianca how is Latios here now, after what happened I thought Latios was..." Ash felt saddened by the memory.

"It was Latios's father he returned to take his son's place as the soul dew giving Latios a new life." Bianca said with a gentle smile.

Knowing of Latios's revival caused Ash to smile when Latias flew over to Ash and began to nuzzled him. "Hey alright I'm glad to see you to Latias." Ash chuckled.

"She's really missed you Ash." Bianca laughed at latias's affection.

"Well we actually came here to find Latias." Ash replied.

"You did, what for?" Bianca asked.

"I've been invited to this big competition called the Prism League and wanted to ask Latias if she would join my team but now I was kind of hoping Latias and Latios would come along." Ash turned to the Eon Pokémon who both let out a cry of excitement.

"I think that's a yes." Bianca laughed.

"awesome!" Ash cheered.

"But Ash your going to need help training them." Bianca informed.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

"They're not like any ordinary Pokémon, they're powers are on a completely different level you can't just start training them without understanding their abilities."

"She has a point Ash we don't know much about working with legendary Pokémon." Brock added.

"Yeah you guys are rights" Ash said disappointed

"Luckily I know everything there is to know about Latias and Latios." Bianca replied.

"Wait Bianca you'll help me train them?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Of course I will and someone needs to keep any eye on them." Bianca smiled.

"Great thanks Bianca!" Ash said with excitement.

"Looks like you finally got your team together Ash" Brock stated.

"And after some training your going to be stronger the ever. Said May

"Then nothing will stop you from wining." Dawn encouraged.

"So you ready to train Ash?" Asked Misty.

"Yeah and then I'll be ready to win the Prism League!" Ash cheered when he suddenly remembered something. "Hey Bianca I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"Before we left Alto Mare last time was it you or Latias that brought me your drawing?"

"Oh I had Latias take it to you, why did you ask?

"Oh no reason." Ash said his face as red as Pikachu's cheeks while Misty smirked knowing why he had asked and Brock was grinding his teeth still jealous of Ash for receiving a kiss long before he ever had. "No reason at all."

* * *

**I am very sorry about the long wait for this chapter but my other story and a lot of writers block really set me back but now this story is my main focus so updates should be coming quicker**. **Also I'm just saying this now so no one has to ask about it later I am not shipping Ash and Bianca or any other Ash pairings in this story. I have no problem with romance in a story but for this one it is just going to focus more on friendships. **

**Also I felt the need add on to Max's team so in Chapter 1 he now has two new Pokémon.**

**And to SpecialGuy9000 I want to thank you for your many reviews and I am very sorry for this long wait but it is always nice to know people are excited about my story.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter 4 : Top Notch Training**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

******I recommend opening another page going to youtube then bring up Pokémon theme the first movie version and begin to play when I give the go. Also in sections were only Pokémon are talking the dialog will be in English without translating.**

* * *

******16 months until the Prism League**

The morning sun shinned brightly in Pallet Town the perfect weather for Ash and his friends to begin their first day of training at the Oak ranch with Ash's newly assembled team. "Finally time to get down to training!" Ash cheered with uncontrollable excitement.

"Only a little kid would get this excited about training." Iris groaned.

"Well that's Ash for you, the only thing he loves more than training is battling and eating." Brock replied.

"So Ash what is it you want to work on first?" Misty asked.

"You know I hadn't thought about what to do first." Ash replied causing everyone to face fault.

"For a while there I forgot it was Ash we were dealing with." Said Misty.

"Yeah me to." Said Brock.

"Same old Ashy-boy." Gary agreed.

"Might I make a suggestion? Cilan asked with a sweat-drop.

"Sure Cilan." Ash replied.

"Thank you, now the key to making a great dish is knowing the recipe and then refining it so I belive that is what we should." Cilan explained.

"What does that mean? Bianca asked not being use to the connoisseur's way of speaking.

"We can't always tell." Iris groaned.

"Do Pokémon connoisseurs compare everything to food?" Dawn asked rhetorically.

"Piplup." (Maybe.) The tiny penguin in Dawn's arms agreed.

"I never though I would meet someone who thinks about food more then Ash and May." Max pushed his glasses up.

"What was that?" May turned to her bother in furry.

"I think what Cilan is trying to say is the best way for Ash to start his training is going over his battle style and his Pokémon then seeing how to improve on them." Brock translated for their connoisseur friend.

"Precisely Brock." Cilan praised.

"That's a pretty good idea, alright Ash you let Cilan and I watch your Pokémon battle with everyone and then we'll give you a complete report on your team then we can figure out were to go from there." Gary informed his friend as he took out his laptop.

**_(Pokémon theme the first movie version) _**

"Now were talking, let's get started." Ash turned his hat around before he took a pokeball from his belt then through it in the air releasing Bulbasaur.

"You got it Ash." Misty agreed throwing out her own pokeball releasing Starmie.

Bulbasaur charged Starmie with a Take Down hitting the water type Starmie quickly shook it off then began firing Water Gun at Bulbasur who easily dodged each shot. Bulbasaur unleashed it's Vine Whip then wrapped them around Starmie which was the countered with Rapid Spin sending the grass type flying across the field landing on its feet Bulbasaur attacked with Razor Leaf while Starmie used Swift.

Sudowoodo attacked with Hammer Arm while Heracross met it blow for blow with Focus Punch. Heracross followed up with a flurry of Horn Attacks each being dodge by Sudowoodo who then used mimic to copy the attack then clashed once more with the bug and fighting type. Sudowoodo jump back then charged in with a Double Edge, Heracross powered up for a Mega Horn meeting Double Edge head-on.

Snorlax jumped into the air then landed hard causing an Earthquake bringing its opponent Mamoswine to its knees. Mamoswine rose to its feet then fired Ice Shards at Snorlax, the large Pokémon braced itself as the shards smashed into body then watch as Mamoswine attack with an Ice Fang Snorlax grabbed Mamoswine's ice encased tusks and began to be pushed back. Snorlax stopped the tusk Pokémon from taking ground then delivered a powerful Ice Punch to Mamoswine's face sending it back. Mamoswine gather energy to use Hidden Power while Snorlax did the same to use Hyper Beam the two attacks collided in an explosion of energy. When the smock cleared both Pokémon stood strong nether ready to back down.

High above the battlefield Togekiss and Swellow clashed Togekiss's Sky Attack against Swellow's Aerial Ace. Both Pokémon fired an Air slash that ended in a stalemate. Swellow dove beneath Togekiss then climbed quickly trying to use Peck. Togekiss dodged the attack then unleashed an Aura Sphere Which Swellow swatted away with its Wing Attack.

Grovyle fired its Bullet Seed at Oshawott but was blocked by the sea otter's scalchop. Grovyle rushed in Leaf Blades full extended while Oshawott attacked with its Shell Blade. The grass and water types slipped past each other delivering a strike with their blades. Oshawott fired its water gun narrowly missing Grovyle as it jumped over oshawott then came down with a Pound attack. Oshawott dodged using Aqua Jet before coming back around for another attack. Grovyle dodged the incoming water type then readied its Leaf Blades for the next attack.

Steelix brought down its Iron Tail just missing Infernape. The fire monkey charged up Steelix body in a Flame Wheel striking the iron snake in the jaw. Steelix retaliated with Stone Edge striking Infernape knocking it to the ground. Infernape quickly recovered then dodged steelix Dragon Breath before charging forward through a Stone Edge attack then hit Steelix point-blank with a Flamethrower. The Iron Snake Pokémon recoiled in pain the returned with a Double Edge attack which Infernape challenged with a Flair Blitz. Both Pokémon collided with one another before both were set flying across the field.

Vigoroth stopped Donphan's Take Down with its Slash attack sending Donphan into the air then lending on its feet back on the battlefield. Donphan fired a Hidden Power that was easily dodged by the wild monkey who then attack with Flamethrower. Donphan used its Rollout to pass through the flames and strike Vigoroth in the chest. A swift Focus Punch knocked Donphan back giving Vigoroth time to fire an Ice Beam, Donphan countered with a Hyper Beam both attacks canceled the other out. Vigoroth prepared to attack when out of the smoke Donphan charged in for another Take Down.

Sceptile and Blaziken were in close combat, Sceptile attacking with Leaf Blade and Blaziken unleashing a barrage of Blaze Kicks. Both Pokémon broke apart from one another then rushed in for another assault. Blaziken ducked under a Leaf Blade then rose up with a Sky Uppercut. Sceptile leaned back doing a back hand spring barely dodging the uppercut. Now above its opponent Blaziken unleashed an Overheat while back on the field Sceptile launched a Solar Beam. The attacks met in a blast that could be seen from all of Pallet Town.

* * *

Ash and his Pokémon lay sprawled out on the grassy field completely exhausted from the numerous battles they had just faced all except one Pokémon who was quietly trying to sneak its way over to Bulbasaur who had been relaxing with Pikachu, Wartorle, Charizard, Pidgeot and Butterfree. Sensing someone was neer Bulbasaur opened its eyes to see none other then Heracross trying to steal sap from his bulb again. "How many time do I have to whack it into that think shell of yours that I'm not your snack!" Bulbasaur growled wiping Heracross with his Vine Whips.

"But it taste so yummy." Heracross stated between whips.

"I don't care!" Bulbasaur replied continuing to whip until Heracross retreated. "What a pain."

"You never change bulbasaur." Wartorle laughed at his friend's frustration.

"Well evolving hasn't done much to make you less annoying." Bulbasaur said laying back down.

"You two are still fighting, it's almost like nothings changed around here." Pidgeot chuckled.

"Peigeopt is right, if you guys hadn't evolved I would think it was just like the old days." Butterfree pointed out.

"Yeah it's been a long time since it was just the six of us and Ash together. Pikachu said in nostalgia.

"And we have come a long way since we all first met and just think how much farther we'll be by the time the Prism League arrives." Said Charizard.

"Is battling all you ever thing about?" Bulbasaur asked the large dragon.

"So what if I like to think about battling you should think about it yourself then maybe you can evolve." Charizard huffed.

"I have no plan to evolve anytime soon." Bulbasaur replied calmly.

"Really cause I think you and Venusaur would make a better couple if you guys were the same size." Wartortel snickered.

"I told you were not a couple were just friends!" Bulbasaur growled with a blush.

"Bubasaur's right, no way Venusaur would be into someone that's three times smaller than her." Charizard joked getting Bulbasaur annoyed.

"At least I never lost a battle to Venusaur in one move." Bulbasaur smirked knowing he hit a sore spot.

A vain in Charizard's head began to throb with anger. "I did not loss to to Charla, I was angry and I was not fighting at my best." Charizard said through his clenched teeth.

"Yep because that's just the hot head you are and when you get angry and blow your match at the Prism League I'll be there to fight with a cool and collected head to clean up your mess." Bulbasuar said confidently.

"Forget battling my opponent why don't you try battling me you little weed." Charizard said gaining a surge of energy.

"Bring it on flame brain." Bulbasaur shot back ready to battle.

"Come on guys we don't need to do this." Pikachu stepped between his friends hoping to prevent a fight.

"If we battle our opponents hafe as well as we battle each other then we'll be unbeatable." Butterfree said breaking the tension getting everyone laughing even Charizard and Bulbasaur.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the ranch Snivy and Oshawott were still recovering from their battles. "And I thought the training we use to do was tough." Oshawott groaned.

"Says the slacker." Snivy replied.

"I didn't slack, I just let you and the others battle before I took my turn." Oshawott defended.

"Well get use to training longer and harder, if were going to win the Prism League we all need to be at our best and we can't have any weak links." Snivy said straight forward as always.

"You got the right idea Snivy." Snivy and Oshawott looked to find Sceptile had joined them.

"Sceptile!" Snivy said surprised to see the Forest Pokémon.

"Hey snivy did somebody hit you with attract?" Oshawott laughed watching Snivy stiffen up.

"Beat it slacker!" Snivy growled then sent Oshawatt flying with her Vine Whip.

"It was just a joke!" Oshawott cried as he flew through the air into a pond.

"I was really impressed with you Snivy." Sceptile said as he leaned against a tree his trademark twig still held in his mouth.

"Really?" Snivy blushed.

"Of course, your pretty good on the battlefield and you even know Leaf Storm, I didn't know how to use that move until after I evolved and even then it took me a long time to learn but you have it done no problem." Sceptile smiled a snivy.

"Oh I'm nothing special, your the one who's impressive, I hear your one of the strongest out of all of us." Snivy looked away from her fellow grass type hoping he did not see her blushing.

"I don't know about that." Sceptile replied cool as could be not wanting to brag." I hate to say it but Charizard gives me all I can handle when we battle and if he's not eating or sleeping Snorlax is pretty tough.

"Well Pikachu told us the story about how you beat that undefeated Darkri." Snivy said still in aw of the story.

"That was one of my best battles but it was a team effort beating Darkri, just like you said we all need to be at are best because we're strongest when we work together." Sceptile replied with a smile.

"Right." Snivy agreed.

"And I think the two of us would make a pretty great team." Sceptile added causing Snivy to lose what little cool she had left.

"I have to go now nice talking to you Sceptile." Snivy said quickly as she walked away her face grew redder by the second.

"What's with her?" Sceptile asked completely unaware of the he was the cause of Snivy's usually behavior.

* * *

"I hope the battles at the Prism League aren't all back to back." Ash said to himself laying back in the grass still tired. Ash shut his eyes allowing himself to relax hearing the grass rustling beneath him, smelling the fresh flowers and feeling the wind against his face put Ash in a state of total peace.

_"Are you the one?"_

Ash's eyes snapped open before sitting up to see who had called to him looking around him trying to find the owner of the unfamiliar voice he had heard. "Who was that?"

"Hey Ash, Gary and Cilan are ready so come on." Dawn said to the disoriented trainer.

"Yeah I'll be right there Dawn, did you hear a voice a minute ago?" Ash asked.

"Nope, why?"

"Oh no reason."

"Ok then lets go." Dawn beckoned Ash along.

"Coming." Ash replied.

Moments later Ash and the others were gathered around Gary as he pulled up the data on Ash's team. "Alright Ashy-boy were going to try to make this as simple as we can for you."

"Just show us what you found out." Ash shot back.

"Fine, Cilan." Gary addressed the connoisseur.

"Alright then Ash we've gone over the date and compared our own first hand experience with you and found the four main keys to your battling style which are speed, power, versatility and unpredictability." Cilan began. "Most of your Pokémon have high levels of speed and offensive abilities which when put together allow you do deal great amounts of damage. Also with such a wide verity of Pokémon you have the advantage of being prepared for almost any kind of match up and most the important ingredient to the Ash battle recipe is your amazing ability to create a winning strategies on the spot in the most unorthodox of ways."

"I know that much already." Ash informed.

"Just let him talk Ashy-boy." Said Gray allowing Cilan to continue.

"Next is the break down of you team, Pokémon such as Pikachu, Buizel, Quilava and Snivy are your sources of speed." "Then you have those who provided overwhelming power like Torterra, Donphan and Herracross." "And finally those who are your most well-rounded Pokémon Charizard, Sceptile and Snorlax."

"When taking all of this into consideration I believe one step to improving on your battling style would be to strengthen your defense."

"My defense?" Ash repeated.

"He has a point Ash, you don't have many moves meant just for defense." Brock explained.

"Precisely, moves that strengthen you teams defensive power will prove very beneficial." Cilan added.

"That does make sense but who should I have learn defensive moves?" Ash questioned.

"Perfect question for the next topic and that's teaching your Pokémon new moves that will help combat against type disadvantages." Cilan answered. "I think it would be a good idea to teach Pikachu Light Screen."

"Pikachu can use Light Screen." Ash said surprised.

"Yep it's perfect, it cut the strength of your opponents special attacks in hafe and it protects you whole team." Gary informed.

"Great, well Pikachu looks like were going to learn Light Screen." Ash said to his partner Pokémon.

"Pika pika." (You got it.)

"The next thing you should do is teach some of your Pokémon attacks that will help them counter an opponent that has a type advantage." Gary informed.

"Using offense for defense that's more like it!" Ash cheered.

When Gary and Cilan finished their review Ash began to break his Pokémon up into groups to learn new Attacks. Sceptile was currently teaching Snivy and Bayleef to use Solarbeam as well Charizard so that he could be better prepared for water and rock type opponents.

Lapras with the help of Glalie was showing Ash's other Water types how to use Ice Beam. Gible was under the instruction of both Infernape and Krookodile to learn Flamethrower and Dragon Claw to combat Ice types and other dragon types.

Torterra was attempting it's second try at Stone Edge under the watchful eyes of Gliscor and Boldore. And with the assistance of Ash's Mother's Mr. Mime Pikachu was learning the basics of Light Screen with great success.

* * *

After going around to check on everyone's progress Ash took a momentary break to sit with his friends. "It looks like everyone is improving really fast." Max said observing the Pokémon.

"Yep and we're gonna keep improving until nobody can stop." Ash said Confidently.

"I feel sorry for whoever you go up against you first Ash." May laughed.

"Speaking of which do you know who's going to be in this competition?" Asked Bianca.

"Yeah I was wondering about that to." Said Dawn.

"Well I don't know too much about who will be there but I do know my friends Cameron and Vergil will be there."

"Vergil he won the Unova League didn't he?" Asked Misty.

"And Cameron was the one who had a Lucario." Said Max.

"Yeah and they were both really strong, it's no surprise that they got invited to the Prism League." Iris informed.

"How does someone get invited anyway?" Asked May.

"When I got my prism pokeball from Alder he told me that trainers who showed enough skill to Pokémon League offices would be invited, I don't know much else." Ash told the coördinator. "Misty, Brock do you guys know anything about it?"

"The Pokémon League said they would look over past competition to take in to consideration of a trainers being invited." Misty replied.

"It's likely that they did the same for you to." Brock added.

"You have done really well in the past so it makes scenes that they would invite you now." Said Tracy.

"Yeah but if that's the case then I wonder who else will be there." Ash thought aloud.

"If there inviting people from past competitions then Tobias will probably there." Dawn said grimly.

"I know Tobias is gonna be there, he's to strong not to be." Ash replied.

"Who's Tobias?" Bianca asked.

"He's an incredibly strong trainer that Ash faced in the Sinnoh League." Brock answered thinking back on the battle.

"He earned all of his gym badges and won almost every round of the Sinnoh League with just his Darkri." Said Dawn.

"Just one Pokémon!" Iris said astonished.

"Yeah, Ash was the only person to beat Darkri but Tobias beat Ash with his Latios and then he won the Sinnoh League." Said Tracy.

"With two Pokémon that powerful it's not hard to see how he won." Said May.

"Tobias is the reason I wanted Latias and Latios on my team, he's one of the toughest trainers I've ever faced and know he'll be at the Prism League. "Ash explained. "Having Latias and Latios was one of the only ways I could think of evening things up."

"Even with two legendary Pokémon of your own there's no guarantee that you will be on equal terms with Tobias." Brock stated.

"I know and I'm still worried about that." Ash said in a low tone.

"And who knows he could have even more legendary Pokémon on his team." Max considered.

"That could be quite troublesome." Cilan thought aloud.

"No kidding, facing a whole team of Pokémon that powerful seem impossible." Iris said worried.

"Their power isn't the only problem." Gary joined in. "It will be difficult to come up with a strategy for Tobias's legendary Pokémon when we don't know much about them and we only know what two of them are."

"We'd need an expert." Dawn sighed followed by the others.

"An expert that's it!" Ash said from out of nowhere.

"Huh?" the other teens said surprised.

"I need an expert on legendary Pokémon to help me."

"Ash that's a little easier said then done, do you even know anyone who's an expert?" May asked skeptically.

"Yeah I do, His name's Professor Hale." Ash replied.

"Hey good thinking Ash." Gary said catching on to Ash's idea.

"Wait THE Professor Hale?" Max asked wide-eyed.

"Who's Professor Hale?" Dawn asked casually.

"He's only the worlds leading authority in the study of legendary Pokémon!" Max scolded the coordinator.

"Oh alright." Dawn said frightened.

"Never tell my brother that you've haven't heard of a famous professor." May told the bluenette.

"Thanks for the warning."

"That's a good idea Ash if anyone can help you it's professor Hale." Said Tracy.

"And you're in luck he's coming here to Pallet to help Grandpa with a project." Gary informed.

"That's great I'll run it by Professor Oak later." Ash said with renewed confidence.

* * *

Having come up with a way to prepare for Tobias Ash returned to training with even more drive. After having his Pokémon continue their attack training Ash began a round of double battles with Ash battle two of his friends at once. Charizard went up against Gyradose to test his new SolarBeam attack while Unfezant battled Pachirisu. Totodile and Pikachu faced off with Grovyle and Scyther to practice with Ice Beam and Light Screen. Snorlax and Infernape were paired to battle Nidoking and Ludicolo. The days training continued on with all of Ash pokemon participating in battles or continuing to practice their new attacks.

Lunchtime was fast approaching leaving Ash enough time for one more battle before their next break. "Alright guys who wants to go next?" Ash asked several of his Pokémon who all were still eager to battle. "Ok Quilava, Gible your up!" Both Pokémon let out a cry of excitement at being pick then took their place on the battle field. "Dawn, May can you guys use Glaceon and Ambipom?"

"Sure thing." Both coordinators agreed then took there places opposite to Ash.

"Ambipom spotlight!"

"Glaceon take the stage!"

The Fresh Snow and Long Tail Pokémon emerged from their pokeballs then stood ready to battle. "Ready." Ash opponents confirmed.

"May and Dawn will make a tough team." Misty stated.

"Seeing how Ash faces two top coordinators should be quite interesting." Cilan said from the sidelines next to a violently shaking Iris.

"What's with Iris?" Misty asked.

"Iris has a taste for Ice types just as you have a taste for bug types." Cilan sweat-dropped.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Misty cringed.

"Lets go Gible, Quilava use Flamethrower!" Both Pokémon did as they were commanded then unleashed a burst of flames from their mouths. "Yes, Gible has Flamethrower down perfect!" Ash cheered seeing his dragon types success.

"Ambipom use swift!" Dawn ordered.

Ambipom began to twirl rapidly as star-shaped rays were fired from her twin tails that formed a wall blocking Ash's attack. "What?" Ash said surprised by use of swift.

"Glaceon use Secret Power. A pink aura surrounded Glaceon as it charged forward jumping through the wall of energized stars then smashed into Quilava and Gible.

"Are you guys ok?" Ash called to his Pokémon as the shook of the attack the each gave a growl of agreement. "Right, Gible use Dragon Pulse on Ambipom and Quilava you use Quick Attack on Glaceon!" Gible opened its mouth and formed a turquoise ball of energy the fired it at Ambipom while Quilava charged Glaceon at high speeds leaving a trail of light behind it.

"Ambipom send it back using Double Hit!"

"Use Ice Shard and then Shadow Ball Glaceon!"

Doing as her trainer had told her Ambipom struck the Dargon Pulse with her tail once stopping the a second time sending it back hitting Gible with it's own attack. As Quilava sped forward Glaceon opened her mouth unleashing a barrage of icy shards on the Volcano Pokémon stopping it in its track the fired a Shadow Ball dealing even more damage.

"Now Glaceon use Blizzard!" May ordered.

"Quick Gible use dig, Quilava fallow Gible!" Ash advised. Glaceon prepared itself to summon a howling freezing wind while Gible dug a hole escaping the attack fallowed by it's teammate.

"Where'd they go?" Dawn asked as she looked over the battle field while the Pokémon did the same. A moment later Quilave and Gible burst from the ground behind their opponents then Gible struck Glaceon with a Rock Smash and Qulava hit Ambipom with a Flame Wheel.

"Yes, nice comeback you two." Ash encouraged his Pokémon.

"Were not done yet Ash." May smiled as she warned Ash.

"That right, Ambipom use Swift!" Dawn commanded.

"And Glaceon use Ice Beam. Ambipom let lose another flurry of stars into the air that were then hit by Glaceon's Ice Beam energizing them with ice turning the stars from gold to icy blue.

"Quilava Flame Wheel!" Ash ordered. Quilava took a running start then tucked itself in to a wheel and became surround by its flames before barreling through the ice Swift.

"Dawn and May's moves sure are impressive." Iris said in aw of the attacks.

"For coordinators their combinations are key." Max informed Iris.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse!"

"Glaceon Ice Beam again!"

Gible fired its Dragon Pulse and Glaceon unleashed Ice Beam. The freezing beam struck the orb stopping its advance before both attacks exploded leaving a cloud of smoke. When the field was clear their was no sign of Quilava and Gible only Glaceon and Ambipom. Quilava and Gible emerged from the ground once again this time beneath Glaceon and Ambipom to hit Glaceon with Flame Wheel and Ambipom with Dragon Claw.

"Keep it up you two." Ash cheered.

"Alright Ambipom use Focus Punch!" Dawn called out. Ambipom's tails glowed light blue as she rushed towards her opponents.

"Get ready guys." Ash warned.

"Now Glaceon Secret Power!" Ambipom linked her tails together creating a ring over her head, Glaceon then jumped onto Ambipom's tail then launched herself at Gible and Quilava hitting them with Secret Power leaving them open to another strike from Ambipom's Focus Punch.

"Hang in there guys!" Ash called to his Pokémon as they rose to their feet. "Ok Quilava use swift!" Quilava fired a wave of energized stars from its mouth at Glaceon and Ambipom.

"Quick Ambipom use your Swift to counter it!" Dawn cried out. Ambipom once again fired her Swift attack creating a wall blocking Ash's attack. "You'll have to do better than that Ash." Dawn said confidently.

"You got it, Gible Draco Meteor!" Gible formed an orange sphere in its mouth then fired it into the sky where it exploded causing dozens of smaller spheres to rain down on the Coordinators Pokémon.

"Glaceon!"

"Oh no Ambipom!"

"An excellent use of diversion tactics." Cilan said impressed.

"Diversion tactics?" Iris said confused.

"Ash had May and Dawn focus on a frontal assault from Quilava leaving them open giving Gible the chance to attack from above." Brock explained to the younger trainer.

"Wow that is a good move." Iris agreed.

"Yeah the only time Ash every uses his head is on the battlefield." Said Misty.

_"After that Draco Meteor Gible's special attacks will be weaker so __we'll have to go with physical attacks." _Ash though seeing that Gible was beginning to breath heaver. "Ok Gible use Dig!"

"I don't think so Ash, Glaceon use Ice Beam on the field!" May told her Pokémon.

"What?" Ash watched as Glaceon's Ice Beam swept across the field covering it in ice.

"Good job May, now Gible can't use dig anymore." Dawn praised her partner.

"I wanted to get in close using dig but now I can't." Ash said to himself. "Then we'll just have to go straight in, Gible use Dragon Claw and Quilava use Quick attack!"

"Ambipom use Focus Punch!"

"Glaceon use Secret power!"

Gible's Dragon Claw clashed with Ambipom's Focus Punch while Quilave's Quick Attack went against Glaceon's Secret Power but the Coordinators attacks proved to powerful knocking the fire and Dragon types to the ground. "Quilava, Gible!" Ash cried out to his Pokémon as they struggled to stand.

"Lets wrap this up Dawn." May said to her Partner.

"You got it." Dawn Agreed.

"Now Glaceon, Ice Shard!"

"Ambipom use Swift!"

Gible and Quilave rose to the feet to see a storm of ice and stars headed towards them and with the field still frozen using Dig to escape was not possible leaving them no option other then to brace themselves for the attack. "Quilava, Gible!" Ash called to his Pokémon as they became surrounded in a thick cloud of smoke.

"This could be the end." Cilan stated.

Ash watch the smoke cloud hoping to see any sign of his Pokémon when suddenly a bright light cut through the smoke. "What?" Ash watched as the light grew bright leaving everyone in shock once they saw that the light was coming from both Quilava and Gible. "They're both evolving!" The smoke cleared and light faded showing the two new Pokémon. Quilava had almost doubled in size and now stood on its hind legs resembling a badger and the fiery vents on its back had moved to around its neck just above it shoulders. Gible had grown considerably larger its limbs and torso becoming much longer and fins that made it resemble a jet with a cut in the fin on its back define it as a male. Both Pokémon looked over their new bodies then let out intimidating roars.

"Gible evolved into Gabite and Quilava evolved into Typhlosion." Brock said in aw.

"That's awesome." Max said taking out his pokedex to scan Ash's new Pokémon.

_"Typhlosion the Volcano Pokémon, Typhlosion attacks using blasts of fire and creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself." _The pokedex chirped. _"Gabite the Cave Pokémon, Gabite loves shiny things and it seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot in its nest."_

"That's awesome that you both evolved, now lets win this!" Ash said with a new surge of energy as both Pokémon gave a cry of agreement.

"Heads up Dawn here they come." May warned her teammate.

As Ash's Pokémon prepared to attack the flame around Typhlosion neck ignited and began grow, the heat from Typhlosion could be felt by Brock and the other on the sidelines. Ash watched confused until he looked at the field and saw the ice melting. "Good job Typhlosion!"

"He melted the field." Dawn said surprised.

"Now Typhlosion Flame Wheel!" Ash ordered. Typhlosion's fire grew the surrounded it as it charged ahead.

"Ambipom us Swift!" Ambipom let loose another shower of stars on the newly evolved fire type only to have them bounce off like they were nothing before being tackled by Typlhlosion. Gabite burst from the ground behind Glaceon then fired a powerful Dragon Pulse knocking Glaceon into he teammate.

"How come Swift didn't work Typhlosion?" Iris asked confused.

"Typhlosion has the strongest Flame Wheel of any Pokémon which protected it from Ambipom's Swift." Cilan explained.

"Alright Glaceon use Blizzard!" Glaceon opened her mouth unleashing a chilling wind.

"And Ambipom you use Swift!" Ambipom fired another Swift this time into the Blizzard freezing the Swift just as the Ice Beam had.

"Time to finish this, double Flamethrower!" Ash said thrusting his fist forward.

Typhlosion and Gabite both fired a burst of flames from their mouths that joined together in one blast of fire blowing through the Blizzard Swift combination then struck the coordinators Pokémon knocking them out.

"Glaceon!"

"Ambipom!

"Oh Yeah, that was great you guys!" Ash cheered rushing out to his Pokémon.

"Turning a certain defeat around with an unexpected surprise." Said Cilan.

"That's Ash for you." Misty agreed.

"That was a really great battle Ash." May said to her opponent after cheeking on Glaceon.

"Yeah and it was pretty neat that Quilava and Gible evolved at the same time." Said Dawn.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys." Ash replied.

"So what's next?" Dawn asked.

"I think lunch is next I'm staving." Ash answered causing everyone face-fault once again.

* * *

The sun had began to fall behind the mountains as the first day of Training was coming to an end. Ash sat on a hillside with Pikachu on his shoulder watching as the sun set. "Can you believe it Pikachu after just one day we've gotten so much stronger." Ash said excited by his teams progress.

"Pipi pika chu pi chu chu!" (We're going to be unbeatable!) Pikachu cheered with confidence.

"That's the spirit buddy." Ash began to think of all the battles that awaited him in the Prism League losing himself in his own thoughts.

_"Are you the one?"_

Ash eyes widened as he heard the same voice from earlier in the day. Ash looked around but found no trace of anyone else only himself and Pikachu. "Chu chu Pikachu?" (What's wrong Ash?)

"I don't know buddy." Ash replied. _"I know I'm not imagining things I heard a voice, but who or what is it?"_

* * *

**So there it is Ash's first day or training. I not going to be doing a chapter for every month Ash is training just a few that show something of importance to Ash preparations for the Prism League.**

**Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter 5 : Teaching a Student Teacher**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**15 months until the Prism League**

After the first month of training Ash's friends had decided to return to their homes to prepare for their extended stay. Brock and misty returned to Pewter City and Cerulean City respectively. Dawn had gone home to Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. Cilan and Iris returned to Unova. Max had wanted to stay to meet Professor Hale resulting in May having drag her brother back to the Petalburge City leaving only Tracy, Bianca and Gary to assist Ash in his training. Before they had left Professor Oak gave each of them an Xtransceiver a wrist watch that allow up to four people to communicate at the same time so that the group could stay in touch with one another. At the moment Ash was currently training with Bianca Latias and Latios.

"Gabite use Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered then watch as the dragon and ground type fire it's attack at a boulder smashing it to rubble. "Now Latios use Dragon Pulse!" Ash watched as the legendary Pokémon fired the same attack but this time when the attack met a boulder it was completely destroyed leaving no trace of it at all. "Wow."

"Latios's strength is in his special attacks, they're a lot more powerful then an ordinary dragon type's would be." Bianca explained.

"No kidding." Ash said in aw of Latios's power. "Is Latias's attack that powerful?"

"No but she has a much stronger special defense then Latios." Bianca explained.

"Then Latias could be a better chose to battle Tobias's Latios." Ash though aloud when his Xtransceiver began to beep. Ash answered to find Tracy was the one calling. "Tracy, what's up?"

"Professor Hale just arrived at the lab and Professor Oak's talking to him know." The Pokémon watcher informed.

"Great I'll be right over." Ash answered before ending the call.

"Ash how do you know Professor Hale, from what Max said he's a really important guy." Bianca asked as Ash returned his Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

"He's been friends with my Mom for a long time and he use to be one of Professor Oak's students, I met him a few times when I little and just a few years ago."

"So you really think that he can help you find a way to beat Tobias's Pokémon?"

"Yep, if I learn more about legendary Pokémon I'll be able to figure out the best way to battle them."

"Ash you really don't let anything stop you, do you?" Bianca laughed.

"Sure don't." Ash replied proudly before he took headed back to the lab with Bianca trailing behind him.

* * *

Once back at the ranch Pikachu's ears perked up suddenly taking notice of something then jumped down from Ash's shoulder before rushing off finding Ash's Unova Pokemon playing with Professor Hale's daughter Molly.

"Pika!" (Molly!)

"Pikachu!" Molly said happily picking up the little electric type and hugging him tight causing Pikachu to let out a cry of delight at the show of affection.

"Molly." Ash said surprised to see the little girl.

"High Ash." the young girl turned to Pikachu's trainer with a smile.

"High Molly how have been?" Ash asked as he kneeled down to give Molly a hug.

"I've been good, I've been so excited to come to Pallet Town

"I didn't know you were coming with your dad."

"Papa said that his project with Professor oak was going to take a long time so we're staying here in Pallet Town." Molly explained.

"That's cool, did you come out here to see all the Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you had so many and they all look super strong!" Molly said with wonder.

"That's because we've been training really hard for a big competition coming up." Ash said.

"Really?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Yep." Ash replied just as Bianca came running up to them.

"Ash you need to slow down a bit, not everyone can run as fast as you." Bianca panted.

"Sorry Bianca, oh I want you to meet someone this is Molly, Professor Hale's daughter." Ash gestured towards the little girl beside him. "And Molly this is my friend Bianca."

"Nice to meet you Molly." Bianca smiled shaking the younger girl's hand.

"You to Bianca." Molly agreed.

"Ash weren't you going to talk to Professor Hale." Bianca reminded the young trainer.

"Oh your right I'll be back in a minute." Ash said rushing into the lab.

* * *

Once in the lab ash rushed to Professor Oak's study finding him talking with Spencer Hale. "Professors."

"Ash good to see you again." Professor Hale greeted the young trainer.

"We been waiting for you." Professor Oak informed.

"Sorry I took so long." Ash said joining the Professors.

"No trouble at Ash, now Professor Oak tells me you need my help with something." Spencer began.

"That's right, I have a competition coming up and there's going to be a trainer there that uses legendary Pokémon his name is Tobias."

"I've heard of him he's a very powerful trainer."

"Yeah and that's why I need to learn as much as I can about legendary Pokémon so I can battle him."

"Well ash if Legendary Pokémon are the topic then I'll be happy to help you."

"Great, thanks Professor!"

"I'm glad to help Ash, but I will need some time to organize my research before we can begin."

"Ah man."

"Just give me a few hours and we can start today."

"Ok thanks Professor."

* * *

After talking with the Professor Ash left the lab and went outside to find Bianca and Molly and Pikachu playing with his Pokémon.

"So Ash is Professor Hale going to help you?" Bianca asked right away.

"Yeah he is, but he said he needs some time to get ready." Ash said as Pikachu returned to his shoulder.

"Oh that's to bad, guess we'll just have to train for a while then." Bianca suggested.

"Yeah guess so." Ash agreed.

"Hey Ash can me and my Pokémon train with you guys?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Sure Molly." Ash told the little girl.

"Great, come on out everyone!" Molly said throwing five Pokeballs into the air releasing her Teddiursa, Phanpy, Magby, Evee and Pichu.

"Wow Molly these are some great Pokémon you've got here." Ash said looking over the released Pokémon.

"And they're all so cute." Said Bianca.

"Thanks, Teddiursa was my first Pokémon, after that we met Pichu then Phanpy and Magby, and I just caught Evee a few weeks ago." Molly said proudly.

"Cool are you going to have Evee evolve?" Ash asked

"Yep, Evee wants to evolve into Espeon." Molly replied.

"That's a good choice." Ash encouraged.

"Thanks Ash."

"So what kind of training should we do Ash?" Bianca asked.

"Hmm, well Tracy and Gary are busy helping Professor Oak which mean I can't battle so I guess we'll practice attacks." Ash stated.

"Alright then Cilan told me some of the attacks you should work on."

"Ok then let's get to work." Ash said leading Bianca and Molly into the fields.

* * *

"The first thing Cilan said was that Swellow and Staraptor should learn some long range attacks so they don't have to get in close with their physical attacks so you should teach them Hidden Power and the Hyper Beam." Bianca relayed Cilan's advice.

"That makes sense, ok Swellow, Staraptor come on out." Ash said releasing his Hoenn and Sinnoh native flying types. "You two ready to learn some new moves?" Ash asked and received to cries of agreement.

"It's to bad Iris isn't here she could of had Emolga help teach them Hidden Power." Bianca suggested.

"I've got a Pokémon that can teach them both moves." Ash said removing another Pokeball from his belt. "Lets go Donphan."

"Donphaa!" The armor Pokémon bellowed stomping it's foot. Molly's Phanpy became excited seeing it's evolved form appear and ran up to Donphan greeting the much larger Pokémon happily. Donphan's playful nature took over dropping it's tougher look and began chatting with the tiny Pokémon.

"Looks like Phanpy wants in on training to." Ash said watching the two ground types talk.

"Yeah Phanpy has been wanting to learn a new attack." Molly confirmed.

"Ok Donphan we need you to teach the others how to use Hidden Power." Ash told the armored Pokémon who nodded then readied itself for an attack. "Great, now use Hidden Power!" A white aura outlined Donphan's body then two rings of white orbs circled Donphan in an X formation then disappeared as Donphan fired a beam of white energy. "You see that guys, first Donphan gathers the energy in it's body then focuses it into the rings and finally releases it all at once." Swellow, Staraptor and Phanpy each nodded to Ash explanation. "Now it's your turn." Both of Ash's flying types took their queue and flew into the air.

"You try to Phanpy." Molly told her own Pokémon. The long-nosed Pokémon stepped in front of it's trainer ready to try the attack.

All three Pokémon did as they saw Donphan do and began to gather energy in their bodies and each of them glowed with a white aura. Staraptor and Phanpy struggle to maintain the energy and stopped glowing but Swellow formed the rings around its body but could not fire the attack.

"The was good first try you guys lets keep up." Ash encouraged the Pokémon.

After an hour of practice Both Swellow and Staraptor had Hidden Power perfected with Donphan's help. Phanpy however had only managed to reach the point of forming the ring around itself.

Phanpy hung its head down after another failed attempt. "It's ok Phanpy you'll get it." Molly said to comfort her Pokémon.

"I think I know what the problem is." Ash stepped in.

"You do?" Molly asked as Ash knelt down next to Phanpy.

"Phanpy when you form the rings you put all your energy into them at once and it's to hard for you to maintain so try slowly putting a little bit of energy into your attack as you power up."

Phanpy perked up hearing Ash's advice. "Thanks Ash I think that's just what Phanpy needed to hear." Molly told the older trainer.

"No problem Molly, now lets see if it helps."

"Right, Phanpy use Hidden Power." Molly ordered. Phanpy then began gathering its energy then did as Ash had suggested and gradually formed the rings around it's body this time completely then fired a powerful blast of energy. "You did it Phanpy!" Molly cried with excitement as she hugged the tiny ground type.

"That was great." Ash congratulated.

"Thanks Ash but your advice is was did it." Molly said very grateful.

"It was nothing Molly I just helped a little."

After learn Hidden Power Ash moved on to having Donphan teach the Pokémon Hyper Beam which their training to use Hidden Power had given the a foothold to learning the attack allowing all three of them to learn the attack easily.

"Ok Bianca what's next?" Ash asked eager to continue.

"The next thing is having Pikachu practice Light Screen."

"Right, you ready buddy?" Ash asked his partner on his shoulder.

"Chu pi" (Sure am!)

"Ash can Pichu help, if Light Screen doesn't work then Pichu's attacks won't hurt Pikachu much since their both electric types." Molly suggested.

"Sure thing, now lets get started."

Pikachu took his position while Pichu to the opposite position. "Alright Pichu use Thunderbolt!" Molly commanded then Pichu unleashed a strong but uncontrolled bolt of lightning.

"Now Pikachu use Light Screen!" Pikachu held his hands out to his sides then a clear yellow box surrounded Pikachu blocking Pichu's attack the disappeared. "Great job buddy."

"Oh no, Pichu!" Ash looked to see Molly holding a very disoriented Pichu in her arms.

"What happened?"

"Pichu still doesn't know how to control it electric attacks." Molly explained.

"That's right, I forgot Pichu hurt themselves when they use their electricity."

Another moment passed and Pichu had returned to normal. "Pichu, your feeling better." Molly relived.

"Molly I think it's best we have someone else be Pikachu's partner." Ash said gently.

"Yeah your right." Molly said disappointed.

"Pika pi chu pika pi pi chu." (Ash let forget Light Screen for now I want to help Pichu.)

"You do buddy?"

"Pi." (Yep.)

"What are you talking about Ash?" Molly asked curiously.

"Pikachu is going to help Pichu learn how to control it's electric attacks."

"Really, thanks Pikachu!" Molly cheered while Pichu hugged it's evolutionary counterpart.

* * *

Pikachu began teaching Pichu everything about controlling it's powers from storing up electricity and releasing it in controlled bursts, to increasing the power level in the middle of its attack all the while Ash and Molly sat watching the two practice. "Ash it was so nice of Pikachu to help Pichu like."

"It's nothing, Pikachu is always happy to help out a friend." Ash replied with a grin.

"Well I really appreciate everything, first you help Phanpy learn two new move and now Pikachu is helping Pichu."

"I'm happy to Help Molly, I remember things aren't always easy when your just start out."

"What do you mean?"

"You see when I started on my journey I messed up a ton of times and I was always worried if I was doing a good job."

"But Ash I've seen your battles in the Pokémon league, your great!"

"I wasn't always, but I keep getting better and I keep getting stronger."

"But how?"

"I had my friends to help me, no matter how tough things looked my friends were always there to help me through it just like how they're helping me train fro the Prism League."

"Wow, I didn't know you could stronger that way."

"Trust me Molly, when your friends are there for you, you can do anything."

* * *

Bianca stood in the field working on her latest drawing showing the mountains of Pallet Town when Gary and Tracy joined her. "Hey there Bianca." Tracy said to his fellow artist.

"Hey you two what's up?" Bianca asked setting her pencil down on her easel.

"We came to tell Ash that Professor Hale is ready to begin."

"Oh he's over with Molly."

"I thought Ash was the one who suppose to be training." Gary said noticing that Molly's Pokémon was the one practicing its attacks.

"It started out that way but Ash and Pikachu decided to help Molly and Pichu instead."

Gary watched as Ash and Molly carrying on a conversation with Molly hanging on Ash's every word. "Looks like Ashy-boy finally got his wish." Gary smirked.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked the young researcher.

"When we were little, Ash use to say that when he became a great Pokémon Master he wanted to have someone to teach everything he learned about being a great trainer to."

"Ash wanted his own protégé?"

"Yeah and it looks like he might have one." Gary said watching Ash and Molly. "Hey Ash get over here." Gary called out to his friend.

Ash, Molly and their respective electric types rushed over meeting Gary and the others. "Hey what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Professor Hale is ready for you now." Tracy informed.

"Alright time to get to work then."

"Pika." (Yeah.) Pikachu said climbing on to Ash's shoulder.

"Actully buddy why don't you stay here and help Molly and Pichu." Ash suggested.

"Pi Pika chu." (You got it.) Pikachu saluted his trainer before rejoining Pichu.

"Thanks Ash Pichu is going to be an expert at electric attack when you get back." Molly said proudly.

"That the sprite." Ash encouraged before heading to the lab.

* * *

Ash meet Professor Hale in Professor Oak's main laboratory where he was waiting with dozens of books and at the main computer counsel the Professor had inserted a disk bringing up numerous files of his research.

"Alright Ash where should we begin?" Spencer asked the young trainer.

"I'd like to start with the Pokémon Darkrai."

"Very well, I have a number of files focusing on Darkrai and we can take references from history books and even books on Pokémon folklore."

Ash jumped right into reading with as much determination as he would training. Spencer and ash searched through countless entries about Darkrai, it's abilities, attacks, hoping to find any way to go about beating it.

For hours Ash searched through books, stories, data for any information that may help in beating Darkrai but found that doing research for battles was not as fun as actually battling. "Oh man, why didn't anybody tell me that reading about Pokémon is so different then seeing them out on the battlefield." Ash groaned with a dazed looked in his slowly drooping eyes as he leaned back in his chair yawning. "I guess it won't hurt if I shut my eyes for a bit." Ash allowed his eyes to shut resting them after hours of no stopped reading.

_"Are you the one I seek?"_

Ash shot up from his light sleep letting out a yelp of surprise as his chair fell back. "That voice again, what is it?" Ash asked himself as he sat up rubbing the bump on his head.

"What's what?" Ash turned to see Bianca and Tracy enter the lab.

"Oh nothing, what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked trying to change the subject.

"We came to find you." Bianca answered.

"Professor Hale told us you could use a break so we came to get you." Tracy elaborated.

"Yeah I could use a break from books and get back battling." Ash perked up.

"Is it really a break if you just go back to training." Both Tracy and Bianca sweat-dropped.

* * *

Back outside Gary rejoined the others. "So Ashy-boy did you learn anything that might help?"

"I learned tons of stuff, but one thing that was really interesting is Darkrai's ability Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" The other three teens said confused.

"When Darkri is in battle and it's opponent is asleep it can create such terrible nightmares that it causes damage."

"With an ability like that it's no wonder Darkrai is so tough to beat." Tracy said surprised.

"Yeah, when I battle Tobias it seemed like my Pokémon were taking more damage then normal, I thought it just that Darkrai was stronger then most Pokémon but now I know it was Nightmare doing more damage."

"Now just have to find a way to beat Nightmare." Said Bianca.

"That's the thing it's not something that can be beaten." Ash said surprising everyone.

"Ash you don't think you can win against Darkrai." Tracy said not believing what he had heard.

"No, what I mean is I can't beat nightmare, once Darkrai put a Pokémon to sleep it gains control of the battle even against Pokémon that can use moves like Sleep Talk." Ash explained. "The way to beat Darkrai isn't finding a way to battle with my Pokémon asleep but stopping it from putting them to sleep altogether."

"Wow that's pretty impressive Ash." Gary praised smugly.

"You really have done your research." Said Bianca.

"Yeah now you just need a plan for facing Darkrai." Said Tracy.

"That's right and I'm gonna start right now."

"Ash, Ash!" ash and his friends turned to see Molly running up to them with Pikachu and Pichu on her heels. "Ash Pichu can use Thunderbolt now!"

"That's great Molly." Ash said with a feeling of pride in both Molly and Pichu. "How about now I help you teach Magby to use Flamethower."

"Really, Yeah!" Molly cheered with excitement.

Tracy, Bianca and Gary watched as Ash and Molly walked off to start more training. "Did Ash already forget about Darkrai?" Bianca asked as she and the boys sweat-dropped.

"I think so." Gary answered

"It seem like Ash prefers being a teacher more then a student." Said Tracy.

"You can say that again." Gary sais watching Ash and Molly being training.

* * *

**I know there wasn't much action this chapter but the next few chapters will have more, but they will be on the shorter side to move things along a little faster. As for Ash and Molly I always thought that Ash could use a little sibling and I decided to have Molly fill that role.**

**SpecialGuy9000 I can't say Fearow will be on Ash's team but you gave me a idea for having that Fearow in the story.**

**Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter 6: Coordinating a Trainer**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**12 months until the Prism League**

After four months of training Ash had established a solid routine to fallow. At the beginning of each morning Ash and his Pokémon would start out with a session of stretching fallowed by a five mile run. Next Ash would return to the lab for practice battles with his friends where Cilan and Gary would observe his Pokémon then give their feedback ranging from attacks to the set up of his teams. After that Ash would practice what he had gone over with Gary and Cilan then apply it to his battles fallowed by testing new battle strategies. Then ending the day with a another study session with Professor Hale and another round of battles. Today Cilan made a suggestion that greatly confused Ash.

"You want me to battle how?" The dark-haired trainer asked his friend.

"I want you to battle like a coordinator." Cilan repeated.

"But why?"

"Think about it Ash, some of your best moves and strategies have come from just watching May and Dawn in contests, if you can learn to think more like a coordinator then you'll be able to battle on a whole different level." Brock jumped in knowing what Cilan was thinking.

"Precisely, there's also that added benefit that by adding a new element to you battling style you'll throw off opponents who think you only possess a trainer's skills." Cilan finished.

"When you put it that way it does sound like a good idea." Ash said finally understanding.

"And who better to help you then two top coordinators." Cilan said turning to May and Dawn.

"No need to worry Ash we're going to make you the best coordinator you can be." Dawn proclaimed confidently.

"Why is it every time you say that I start to worry even more?" Ash sweat-dropped.

Dawn pouted at the remark while May stepped in. "The first thing we need to do is teach the basics of Contest battling."

"I know how to battle in a contest."

"You know the rules of contest battles but you still battle more like it's a gym battle when your in a contest." Dawn replied.

"That's right, we've got a lot of things to cover." May added.

"Oh boy." Ash said nervously.

* * *

May and Dawn began the task of teach Ash how to battle like a coordinator. Being more accustom to gym battles Ash was use dodging opponents attacks then countering back while coordinators used their opponents own attacks as the counter. Another lesson was learning combinations, Ash had preferred learn one that were better suited for attacking and less for being visually appealing for obvious reasons.

From the sidelines their friend watch a the Dawn and May coordinated Ash.

"I never thought I'd see the day Ash would be learning to be a coordinator." Max said watching his sister instruct Ash.

"Me nether, it kind of strange to think of Ash battling differently." Iris thought aloud.

"Yeah Ash's battling style is so important to him." Bianca added.

"I still remember when Ash didn't have a battle style, he just went in and hopped for the best." Misty said laughing as she remembered Ash's early days.

"I think it's neat that Ash is going to try and battle like a trainer and a coordinator." Molly said being most excited to see how Ash would do.

"As do I, if Ash is able to apply these new tactics to his battling style that alone will be proof of the tremendous progress he's made." Cilan weighed in.

"That's true it takes real skill to combined two different styles together, we've seen Ash take a few contest style move and make them work in battle but this is a whole different scale." Brock observed.

* * *

After continuing the basics Dawn purposed a battle with Ash jumping at the chance. Ash took his spot for battle with May taking the opposite position while their friends watched from the sidelines. "Blaziken take the stage!" May released her starter fire type.

"Blaaa!" (Right!)

"Go Gengar!" Ash then released the mischievous ghost.

"Gengar!" (Ready!)

"Ash is using Gengar." Bianca stated surprised.

"It's a good choice, in a contest one of the best thing to do is use your Pokémon's natural abilities and ghost types have abilities that not many other Pokémon have so Gengar is a good way for Ash to get uses to battling like a coordinator." Dawn explained to the artist.

"Alright Ash lets get going, Blaziken use Fire Spin!" May ordered then a spiral of flames was shot from Blaziken's mouth.

"Gengar dodge it." The ghost type did as it was told and jumped into the air and began levitating dodging the attack. "Now use Shadow Ball."Gengar formed a black orb in between its hands then fired it striking Blaziken knocking it back.

"Blaziken are you alright?" May asked her Pokémon.

"Bla blaziken." (No problem.)

"Great, use Sky Uppercut!" May order. Blaziken rush underneath Gengar its claws glowing blue. "Now Fire Spin!" The fire Pokémon unleashed another spiral of flames around itself before launching into the air with its claw engulfed by flames then smashed them into Gengar.

"What!" Ash cried in surprise as Gengar groaned in pain.

"Now Blaze Kick!" May commanded. Blaziken's feet became covered in fire then by spinning a full 360 it gathered the remaining flames from the Fire Spin then struck Gengar once more knocking it back down to earth with a painful thud while Blaziken landed gracefully.

"Wow that was some combination." Misty said impressed.

"Brock how did Sky Uppercut work on Gengar, I thought fighting type attacks don't work on ghost types." Molly asked the breeder.

"They don't, but May had Blaziken use Fire Spin and that gave it the properties of a fire type attack." Brock explained.

"That was pretty good May." Ash complimented his training partner. "But now it's our turn Gengar Night Shade!" Two beams of dark energy shot from Gengar's eyes.

"Blaziken Flamethrower!" A blast of fire from its mouth that collided with the Night Shade causing an explosion that covered the field in smoke.

"Gengar use Shadow Punch!" A shadow in the shape of a fist formed around Gengar's hands which then reached across the field and struck Blaziken in the face and stomach.

"How did the attack hit through the smoke?" May said franticly.

"Shadow Punch always hit its target without missing." Ash elaborated. "Gengar get in close and use Night Shade." Gengar flew across the field then phased through the ground then reappered behind the still dazed Blaziken and fired its Night Shade attack striking the Hoenn region starter. "Now Shadow Ball!" Gengar once again form a Shadow Ball and fired it at Blaziken.

"Send it back with Blaze Kick!" May said thinking fast. Blaziken's foot was set ablaze then struck the Shadow Ball sending it back covered in flames smashing into Gengar. "Now use Flamethrower!" Blaziken unleashed another flamethrower that was dodged by Gengar levitating off the field leaveing a the ground covered by fire. Gengar looked above to see Blaziken had jumped over it and was coming down with a Blaze Kick smashing the ghost Pokemon into the ground and the fire and was now pinned under its opponents foot.

"Gengar get out of there!" Ash advised. Doing as it's trainer said Gengar phased into the ground escaping from Blaziken. "Use Shadow Punch!" Two shadow shaped fist rose from the ground and began pummeling Blaziken but giving it no target.

"Blaziken no!" May cried worried.

"Having Gengar hide under the ground makes for an effective defence." Cilan observed.

"And because Shadow Punch always hits it doesn't matter if Gengar can't see Blaziken." Bianca added.

"That's true but don't count May out just yet." Max vouched for his sister abilities.

"Blaziken use Mega Kick on the field!" Blaziken's raised its foot high glowing blue then brought it down on the field crack the earth disturbing Gengar's hiding place force it out of the ground. "Fire Spin!" The Hoenn Fire type hit Gengar with another spiral of flame trapping in the fire. "Finish up with Blaze Kick!" Blaziken jumped into the fire spiral and assaulted the ghost type with Blaze Kick this time however Gengar could not move free being trapped by the flame and took the attack dead on.

"Gengar!"

"A combination that deals a good amount of damage and also prevents Gengar from using its movement." Cilan said watching intently.

"That's May for you, she's almost the opposite of Ash, she battles like a coordinator but use a mixture of move that you would normally see from a gym battler." Brock joined in.

"Flamethrower!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokémon launch their attacks which met in a stalemate in the center of the field. "Now Gengar Dark Pulse." Gengar formed an orb the pulsated dark energy in its hand then fired a beam of black and purple circles at the Shadow ball giving it the energy to overpower flamethrower and hit Blaziken. "Night Shade!" Doing as Ash commanded Gengar moved in on Blaziken fired its Night Shade attack covering Blaziken in dark energy.

"Blaziken Sky Uppercut!" The duel fire and fighting type's claw once again began to glow this Blaziken grinded its claws against the energy of the Night Shade attack making its claw glow purple before breaking out and attacking Gengar.

_"Looks like May can use that Sky Uppercut attack with more then just Fire type attacks." _Ash thought to himself as he looked his and May's Pokémon over, both were battered bruised and breathing heavy. _"Nether of them can keep this up for much longer." _

"Alright Blaziken use Fire Spin!" May ordered.

"Counter with Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded.

Both attack were fired and met in the center of the field in yet another stalemate both Blaziken and Gengar both giving as much energy as they could to their respective attacks hopping to overpower the other until the attacks exploded.

"Time to finish this up Blaziken use Overheat!" May said surprising everyone. Blaziken turned faint red as it gathered all the energy in it body then then unleashed a white fire with red and orange flame spiraling around it from it's mouth.

"Gengar counter with Dark Pulse!" Gengar fired another Dark Pulse that barely managed to hold May's attack at bay. "Use Night Shade!" Gengar was now attacking with both Night Shade and Dark Pulse that was holding off the attack still could not match Overheat. The attacks finally gave way causing a shock wave the left Gengan dazed.

"Now Blaziken use Flamethrower!" May said keep the pressure on.

"Gengar dodge it!" Ash cried out giving Gengar just enough time to escape into the air dodging the flames.

"Blaze Kick!" May gave one last order then Blaziken jump high above Gengar then came down with its fiery attack.

"Gengar Shadow Punch!" Gengar charged Blaziken in the sky with its fist enveloped in shadow.

The two Pokémon collided in midair the force of their attacks causing a shock wave that knock them both from the air. Blaziken was sent flying towards May then landing unsteadily before skidding to halt and rising to its feet. Gengar however landed in front of Ash completely knock out and unable to battle.

"Gengar!" Ash called out rushing to his Pokémon's side. You ok Gengar?" Ash asked as he helped the ghost to sit up."

"Gen gen." (I'm fine.) Gengar replied with its usual grin.

"That's good." Ash said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Gengar gar." (Sorry I lost.) Gengar said as it's grin faded.

"Don't worry about it you did awesome." Ash congratulated his Pokémon.

"You both did great." May said walking up to Ash with Blaziken at her side.

"Thanks May but I guess I still have a ways to go before I get battling like a coordinator down."

"That's true but for your first try after just learning about it you used Gengar's natural traits you countered wonderfully and your combinations were spot on you did amazing." May encouraged her friend.

"You think so?" Ash asked.

"Of course she does, we all do." Said Dawn.

"That battle was amazing." Molly said in aw of both trainers.

"You really did show a lot of progress Ash. Said Brock.

"Yeah for battling differently then how your use to you really do a good job."

"The blending of battle and coordination was wonder mix that left me wanting to see even more." Cilan evaluated.

"It was really cool to watch." Iris agreed.

"Thanks everybody." Ash thanked his friends. _"Battling as a coordinator is different but I like it and beside no matter what I'm a battler through and through."_

* * *

**Like I said a few of these chapter are going to be shorter but that also mean they will be coming out faster. Also I am aware that Molly was the antagonist in the third movie but to be fare she was not the first antagonist to become friends with Ash after everything was over and she was definitely not the last. And before someone asks no Ash is not going to be battling like a coordinator the rest of the story, the idea is that he is just going to incorporate that style into his own more.**

**Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter 7: Someone's a Little Jellicent**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**********************9 months until the Prism League**

Today the group of young trainers found themselves by the river doing a bit fishing. While Brock, Tracy, May and Iris sat waiting for a bite Dawn sat pouting growing board of waiting, Bianca had opted to do drawing of the landscape, Molly was sitting a the river's edge with Pikachu on her shoulder hoping to see any sign of a Pokémon while Max was passed out asleep next to his pole. Cilan being a fishing connoisseur was happily waiting with he own customized fishing rod at the ready.

"There's nothing more refreshing then a day of fishing with the perfect conditions, the sun is shining, the pidgy are chirping and the ahhhhh!" Cilan was cut off when he was struck be a high pressure stream of water sending him flying into a tree.

"And the trainers are battling." Brock said looking up the steam where the blast of water had come from and saw Ash and Misty swimming in the river with Totodile and Politoed. "Careful you two, we don't need anymore stray Hydro Pumps." Brock called to his friends.

"Sorry about that Brock." Misty called back.

"It's alright." Brock replied. "Although I'm not sure Cilan is." Brock said to himself and the others seeing that the connoisseur was dazed from the Hydro Pump with swirls in his eyes.

"You know what if Ash and Misty battling is scaring away all the Pokémon." Dawn whined.

"No it would actually drive them toward us, there's just nothing biting today." Brock explained causing Dawn to groan in boredom.

Meanwhile up stream underneath the river's glassy surface Ash and Misty were locked a battle between their water Pokémon. Totodile fire a barrage of Water Gun attacks that were dodged by Politoed's natural ability in swimming.

Misty signaled politoed to use Bubble Beam and caught Totodile off guard bombarding the tiny croc with energized bubbles. Totodile broke free of the attack then was met by Politoed about to deliver a Mega Punch only to have Totodile's jaw clamp down on its fist.

Politoed began swinging its hand as hard as it could in an attempt to release itself from totodile until Misty gave a hand signal for Double Slap. Getting the message Politode used its free hand and began pummeling the smaller water type with powerful smacks across the face. Totodile continued to hold on as long as it could until the slaps became to much then with swung Politoed around throwing it out of its mouth.

Politoed recover then fired a Water Gun narrowly missing Totodile. The Jhoto starter Pokémon charged in with its recently learned Ice Fang but took a direct Headbutt from frog Pokémon. With Totodile stunned Politoed swam under its opponent and attacked with a powerful Hydro Pump shooting Totodile up out of the river landing back on shore.

"Totodile!" Ash called out as he resurfaced then swam to land. Once back on dry land Ash and Misty stood over the big jaw Pokémon waiting for it to wake from its unconscious state. "Totodile, Totodile." Hearing his trainer's voice the tiny croc roes up giving its head shack. "Glad you see your ok." As if to confirme this Totodile began to happily dance around as if nothing had happened causing both trainers to laugh.

"Well that was a good try Ash but we need to keep working on it." Misty said regaining her composer.

"Ok but can you explain it to me one more time?" Ash asked the red-head.

"Oh Ash." Misty face-palmed. "Your to use to having you water type Pokémon battle on land, even when your on a water field you keep them above the surface as much as you can, water types do their best in the water so you need to learn how to use your pokemon under the water." Misty said sternly taking the topic of water Pokémon seriously.

"I guess your about that." Ash said knowing Misty was the authority on water Pokémon."

"Anyway I think we could both use a break." Misty suggested receiving no arguments from Ash both trainers changed out of their bathing suites and into their usual attire before joining their friends by the river.

"How'd training go?" Brock asked the two returning teens.

"Ash is defiantly improving." Misty informed with a hint or pride in he voice. "So is anything biting?" Misty asked as she readied her rod and reel.

"Nothing, not even a nibble." Iris said filling Misty in.

"It's all a matter of patience." Cilan returned giving his knowledge of the topic.

"Glad to see your back on your feet." Iris replied.

"It would take far more then a simple Hydro Pump to keep this fishing connoisseur down!" Cilan stated proudly holding his fishing pole while Iris sweat-dropped.

"I think Cilan takes being a fishing connoisseur even more serious then being a Pokémon Connoisseur." Dawn wondered.

"You should see him when he's a metro connoisseur." Iris sighed.

"No the best is when he's a film connoisseur." Ash joked as he readied his fishing line.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was a connoisseur of connoisseurs." Misty groaned.

"As a matter of fact I am, I can tell you every known connoisseur in the world and what they specialize in!" A very excited Cilan confirmed Misty's statement causing everyone to face-fault except Max.

"I take it back, I was surprised."

Max had finally woken up to the sound of his friends hitting the ground. "Did we catch anything yet?"

"Fishing sure does take a long time." Molly said with a sigh.

"No kidding, I thought we would've caught something by now." Ash agreed.

"Not so much as a Magikarp." Misty groaned.

"Well since the Pokémon aren't taking a bite, why don't we." Brock suggested raising everyone sprits.

"An excellent idea." Cilan agreed.

"Great I'm staved." Said May.

"Yeah fishing really works up an appetite." Said Dawn.

"Give us 30 minutes and then we can eat." Brock announced.

Ash groaned falling to his back. "Waiting to eat is tougher then waiting when you fish."

"Ash you're such a little kid." Iris shook her head watching the trainer sulk.

* * *

While Brock and Cilan got to work on making lunch Ash remained by the river eagerly waiting to eat. "I'm so hungry." Ash whined as he sat cross-legged watching is line in the water. A sigh escaped the trainers mouth as he rested his elbow on his knee and his chin in the palm of his hand while shutting his eyes for only a moment.

_"Are you the one I seek?" _

Ash became tense hearing the voice that was once again invaded his thought._ "What is this?"_

_"Finally you have answered me."_

Ash was at loss as to what was happening still remaining in his own thought, in his past experiences with this voice he had lost it immediately. _"What's going on?" _

_"There is no doubt you are the one I have been seeking."_

Ash could no longer hear his thoughts as he began to return to the waking world while he felt someone shaking him. "Ash, Ash wake up, you've got a bite!" Molly said doing her best to get Ash up.

"Pi pi kachu!" (Hurry up Ash!) Pikachu advised his trainer.

"Uh what?" Ash sprung to his feet as he saw his fishing line was moving then began to reel it in. "Alright!" as the eager trainer began to reel in his catch he felt a strong tug from the other end of the line. "Wow!"

"What is it?" Molly looked to the river but was unable to see the Pokémon under the water.

"I don't know but it's strong." Ash said hanging on to his fishing pole with all his might. Seeing his struggle Molly grabbed on to ash trying her best to help with Pikachu doing the same grabbing on to Ash's leg trying to pull in Ash's catch. "Guys I need some help here!" Ash called to his friend who were at his side in a moment.

"Hey you got a bite!" Dawn said noticing Ash's struggling.

"Yeah but it's a big bite." Ash replied.

"We can't hold it much longer." Molly informed the others.

"Here let me help." Brock said stepping behind Ash and Molly helping them pull only for all three of them to feel another strong tug. "Ok now I need help." Brock admitted.

Misty grabbed a hold of Brock hoping to help but was still unable pull in the persistent Pokémon. "Hang on guys." Tracy joined in fallowed by Bianca, May, Max, Dawn and Iris but still had no success.

"Ash you're doing it all wrong you need to reel in slowly allow yourself to get a feel for the pokemon and the you can..." Cilan began an explanation from beside the others.

"JUST HELP US!" The group shout prompting Cilan to join them

"What did you hook a Kyogre?" Max asked rhetorically.

"It's defiantly not a Magikarp !" Bianca stated.

"Feels more like a Wailord!" May cringed as the group pulled harder.

"I think we got it guys!" Ash said pulling back further.

With one final tug the group pulled the Pokémon out of the river falling back as it landed right on top of Ash.

Misty was the first to sit up and saw what looked to be a large pink jellyfish with arms squeezing Ash tightly laughing joyfully. "Who's that Pokémon?"

"It's a Jellicent." Cilan answered.

"Jellicent?" Misty repeated.

"It's a Pokémon from Unova." Iris elaborated.

"Really, what's it doing here?" Dawn asked as she took out her pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon.

_Jellicent the Floating Pokémon, Jelleicent propel themselves by expelling absorbed seawater from their bodies. Their favorite food is life energy. _

"What's a Jellicent doing in Kanto?" Max wondered

"I don't care just someone get it off me!" Ash pleaded.

"Pika Pikachu pika!" (Get off of him now!) Pikachu ordered the water type with his cheeks sparking.

Seeing the threat Jellicent released Ash from it's hold.

"Thanks buddy." Ash thanked his partner Pokemon before turning to Jellicent. "What was that all about?" Ash asked the floating Pokémon who only looked at Ash happily.

"Ash I believe we've met this Jellicent before." Cilan said looking closely at the water type.

"Really, you sure?" Ash asked not convinced.

"He's right." iris agreed recognizing the Pokémon. "Remember the Frillish from the fishing competition."

Taking a moment to think Ash suddenly remembered having the same kind of encounter with a Frillish as this Jellicent. "Oh yeah your right."

"Wait you guys know this Pokémon?" May asked.

"Well I wouldn't say we know but we have met before." Ash replied before Jellicent began to hug him again.

"I don't know Ash looks to me like it know you." Said Tracy.

"If I had to guess Jellicent came to find you." Brock said surprising everyone.

"Really, Jellicent is that what you're doing here, you came to find me?" Ash asked the Pokémon still hugging him who gave a nod in return. "So you want to join me?" Ash received yet another nod. "Awesome then how about a battle?" Ash pulled a Pokeball from his belt but was then hugged tighter by Jellicent causing his to drop it releasing his Jhoto grass starter Bayleef.

"Bay bay! (High Ash!) Bayleef said happy to see her crush until she saw a female Jellicent holding him in a tight hug horrifying her.

"I don't think Jellicent to interested in a battle." Max laughed watching Ash's predicament but was surprised when Bayleef started attacking Jellicent with her Vine Wipes.

"Bayleef what are you doing?" Ash asked as Bayleef stood protectively between him and Jellicent.

"Bay bayyyy bay bay!" (You leave him alone!)

"Jell Jell!" (Says who!) Jellicent replied visibly angered now.

"Bay bay!" (Says me!)

"Jellicent jell jell jellicent!" (Well I say take a hike!) Jellicent fired a Water Pulse narrowly missing Bayleef who retaliated with a Razor Leaf missing Jellicent.

"Alright now we got a battle." Ash said excited as Bayleef and Jellicent readied themselfes for another attack.

"Does Ash even know why they want to battle each other?" Bianca asked as her sweat-dropped.

"No that's to much thinking on his part." Misty answered.

"Let's go Bayleef use Razor Leaf!" Bayleef swung the leaf on the top of her head sending a spinning razor sharp leafs at Jellicent. Jellicent floated over Baleef's attack and fired an Ice Beam just missing the grass starter.

"That Jellicent can use Ice Beam." Iris stated surprised.

"That'll be a problem for Bayleef." Brock observed.

"Magical Leaf!" Ash called for one of Bayleef's new moves and green energized leafs shoot from the buds around Bayleef's neck and struck Jellicent dead on. "Use Vine Whip!" Bayleef shot out her vines wrapping them around her opponent. "Now Razor Leaf!" Bayleef prepared to attack but before she could Jellicent fired a Night Shade attack along her vines leading it right to Bayleef.

Bayleef lost her hold on Jellicent who fired another Water Pulse blasting Bayleef away. "Bayleef are you ok?" The Leaf Pokémon shook her head then stood ready for her next command. "Great, use Body Slam!" Jellicent fired a Bubblebeam at Bayleef as she charged forward then used her vines to leap high into the air then came down on Jellicent be instead of crushing her opponent under her weight Bayleef bounced on Jellicent's head and was flung back into the air. With Bayleef in the air unable to dodge Jellicent fired an Ice Beam striking the grass type who hit the ground with a hard thud.

"What happened, why didn't Body Slam work?" Dawn asked watching the battle confused.

"Jellicent is part ghost." Cilan stepped in knowing the answer.

"And normal type moves like Body Slam don't have any effect on ghost type Pokémon." Max added.

"Bayleaf use Magical Leaf!" Once again Bayleef let loose a shower of energized leafs but was met with Jellicent's Bubblebeam canceling them out. Jellicent floated high in the air and fired another Ice Beam. "Dodge then use Petal Dance!" Bayleef jump out of the way of the incoming beam the unleashed hundreds of flower petals from the buds around her neck. Jellicent was struck by the blast petals sending her back down to earth.

"Now Bayleef Solorbeam!" Bayleef began to gather the sun's energy in her leaf and buds. Jellicent rose up and saw Bayleef was open then fired a powerful Hydro Pump. One moment before the attack hit Bayleef finished gathering energy and fired her attack cutting through the Hydro Pump with ease hitting Jellicent knocking her back.

Seeing his chance Ash took an empty Pokeball and threw it at Jellicent. "Go Pokeball!" The ball made contact then drew the water and ghost type in and dropping to the ground. Ash watch as the ball shook several time before stopping indicating a successful catch. All around Ash's friends lite up with smiles as Ash walked over to pick up his newly caught Pokémon. "Alright I caught a Jellicent!" Ash held the ball high above his head proudly.

"Pi-Pikachu!" (That was awesome!) Pikachu cheered while Bayleef turned a ghostly white realizing Jellicent was joining their team.

The moment was interrupted by the Pokeball opening releasing Jellicent who immediately started to hug Ash. "Hey Jellicent you can't just let yourself out like that." Ash tried to explain but the Floating Pokémon paid him no mind.

Bayleef regained her color then began whipping her vines at Jellicent again. "Bay Bay Bay Bayyyy! (I said leave him alone!)

"Jellicent jell Jellicent jell jell." (He's my trainer to now, I can do anything I want.)

"Bay bay bay! (Oh no you can't!) Bayleef and Jellicent began a fighting with Ash caught in the middle.

"Hey come on you two, we don't have to do this!" Ash cried from between the scraping Pokémon.

"And another new ingredient is added to Ash's recipe for battle." Cilan stated watching from the sideline.

"Yeah but it looks like Bayleef and Jellicent are more interested in battling each other." Dawn laughed.

"I wish just once I could have two girls fighting over me ow ow ow." Brock moaned before he felt a hard tug on his ear.

"Girls wouldn't fight over you but you'd defiantly make them crazy." Misty said with the breeder's ear in hand.

"Can some body please help me!" Ash called out still stuck in the quarrel.

* * *

**I would like to thank ultimateCCC for the idea of adding the Frillish from Unova to Ash's team a Water/Ghost type is a rare combination that gives a lot of options for things that can happen in battle which I felt would be good for the story, hope you guys like it.**

**Please read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter 8: New Power Achieved and a Voice Recived **

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**********************7 months until the Prism League**

"Ok Ash today we've got something really important to teach you." Brock told his friend.

"I thought we learning some new attacks today." Ash replied.

"We are but these attacks could your ace in the hole." Brock continued.

"How's that?" Ash asked still not understanding.

"I think it'll be easier if we show you, May your up." Brock called to the Hoenn coordinator.

"Right, come on out Blaziken, Venusaur."

"Go Swampert." Brock released his water and ground type joining May's Pokémon.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked.

"Just watch." Brock advised.

"Venusaur use Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur's body became outlined in a green light she then stopped on the ground causing giant roots with spikes on them to burst up from the ground. "Now Blaziken Blast Burn!" Blaziken glowed bright red as it held out its arms and the fire around its wrists ignited then a ball of red and orange energy formed between Blaziken's hands then unleashed it single beam of fiery energy incinerating the Frenzy Plant.

"Swampert use Hydro Cannon!" A glowing light blue ball appeared in front of Swampert's mouth that was fired at the remaining flames of Blaziken's attack dousing them completely.

"Wow! Ash's eyes widened as he watched the display of tremendous power.

"Today your Pokémon are going to learn the strongest grass, water and fire attacks there are." Brock informed the still gawking trainer.

"Sounds good to me, who should we teach them to?" Ash asked coming to his senses.

"That's the thing very few Pokémon can learn these moves, only a full evolved starter Pokémon can learn each respective attack." The breeder continued.

Ash took a moment to think of which Pokémon met the standard. "Then that mean It's Torterra , Sceptile, Charizard, Typhlosion and Infernape but I don't have anyone that can learn Hydro Cannon."

"Not necessarily, your Pokémon have learned new attacks just after evolving with any practice which is why I think if we have Wartortle practice Hydro Cannon now it might be able use the attack right away if it evolves."

"Brock's right it could work." May agreed.

"Well if you guys think it's worth a try then so do I." Ash replied confidently. "Now come on out guys." Charizard, Infernape, Typhlosion, Septile, Torterra and Wartortle were released from their Pokeballs.

"Ok Swampert and I will work with Wartortle, May you help Ash with Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn."

"Got it." The Hoenn coordinator nodded.

Splitting into their training groups May began to explain how to use the attacks. "Alright Ash fist we're going to start with Frenzy Plant."

"Got it." Ash nodded.

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant one more time but slowly." May told her large grass Pokémon.

"Saur." (Sure.) The plant like dinosaur agreed and prepared herself for another demonstration.

"Alright the first thing your Pokémon needs to do is gather the grass type energy in their bodies." May explained as Venusaur once again glowed green. "Next they need to channel that energy into ground." Venusaur raised her foot then stomped on the ground and energy moved from her body and pooled into the ground. "Last your Pokémon with use that energy to create the roots and maintain control of them." Giant roots rose from the ground and moved to Venusaur's will before reseeding back into the ground leaving the grass Pokémon visibly exhausted.

"Right, you to get all that?" Ash asked Septile and Torterra. The Forest and Continent Pokemon let out cries of agreement ready to try the new move. "That's what I like to hear."

"Hold up Ash, now I need to show you Blast Burn." May stopped the eager trainer.

"Oh, how's that work?"

"Blast Burn works a lot like Overheat, it's just taking it a step further."

"I'm not sure I get that."

"Well Overheat takes a fire from a Pokémon's body like Flamethrower does then takes the energy from their body and combines them but there is more energy then fire in the attack that's why Overheat drains a Pokémon's special attack, Blast Burn use even more energy and fire then Overheat does but they have to be perfectly balanced." As may finished her break down of the attack Blaziken took its place and glowed bright red as it held out its arms and the fire around its wrists ignited then a ball of red and orange energy formed between Blaziken's hands then unleashed it single beam of fiery energy. "It takes perfect focus for both of the attacks to work."

"Got it, now what say we get to work guys?" Ash asked his Pokémon getting roars and cries of eagerness.

* * *

The training for Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn was turning out to be the hardest training for a new move yet. Torterra was able to harness its grass type energy it was struggling to channel it into the ground. Sceptile could perfectly harness and control its grass type energy but keeping control of the roots was proving to be a great challenge even for the veteran grass type.

Training for Blast Burn was going just as roughly, Charizard was having the problem of not balancing his fire and energy levels putting to much fire into the attack turning it into Flamethrower rather then Blast Burn. Infernape was having the opposite problem, the flame monkey could not balance the attack and to much energy and not enough fire in the attack. Luckily Ash had some success with Typhlosion who had taken to the attack's requirement of balancing its power perfectly and was now in the middle of refining the move.

"This is even tougher then I thought." Ash said looking over his Pokémon's progress.

"Like I said Ash it's all about focus, once they have that down they'll be able to use the moves no problem." May encouraged her friend.

"Your right May we just need to focus more." Ash said with renewed confidence. "Come on over guys we need to talk." Ash called to his Pokémon who all stopped to join him. "Listen up everybody the reason we're having so much trouble is that we aren't concentrating enough we need put all of our focus on these attack, so lets take some time to clear out our heads then get back to work." Ash told his Pokémon before sitting down cross-legged in a meditative style with Pikachu sitting next to him doing the same. All five Pokemon agreed. Torterra laid down on its stomach, Charizard and Typhlosion sat down while Sceptile and Infernape sat cross-legged just like Ash. "Alright guys focus only on the attacks how you do it, how much power you need, just focus." Ash said shutting his eyes and taking deep breath. Fallowing their trainer's example the Pokémon began to meditate on how to do their new attacks.

In each of their minds the details of the attacks played out, every aspect the moves was carefully thought of by each Pokémon while Ash did the same. _"Frenzy Plant is all about how well the Pokémon can channel their energy and maintain it, while Blast Burn relies on being able to balance their power." _Ash thought to himself. _"The way to do both is keeping our concentration, that's how we'll master these attacks." _Ash's thought were interrupted by a sudden and unusual feeling. _"Wait what is this, it feels like someone is calling me or they're pulling me somewhere almost like." _

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ash cried as he was pulled from his thoughts by a Thunderbolt.

"Pika pika pi!" (Ash are you alright!)

"I'm fine Pikachu but what did you have to go thunderbolt me for?" Ash asked picking himself back up.

"Ash you were sitting there like you were in a trance or something nothing we did would get you up." May told the still sparking Ash.

"Pi pikach Pikachu Pika." (You wouldn't move for five minutes.)

"What, sorry buddy I guess I zoned out." Ash placed a comforting hand on his partner's head. "Now you guys ready to get back to training?" Another round of roaring agrrement was let loose.

Ash's suggestion had proven to be a good one, all the Pokémon were showing a great leap of improvement. Torterra was now able to channel its energy properly and was beginning to learn how to control the roots, Charizard and Infernape had both managed to get past their power balance blocks and were moving forward with their training. Sceptile had now all but mastered Frenzy Plant and commanded the attack with ease.

After Brock had finished his training with Wartorle he decided to join Ash and May. "I have to say Ash, I didn't think you and your Pokémon would pick up on these attack like you did."

"Come on Brock you know it takes a lot more to hold me up."

"That's true." the breeder chuckled.

"Before long we'll have Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant down no problem!"

"That good to hear but what do you say we call it quits for now." May suggested.

"Good idea, after using Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn so much our Pokémon are probably going to need to rest till the day after tomorrow." Brock agreed.

"Yeah I could probably sleep for two myself. Ash said his own exhaustion finally hitting him. The three teen returned their Pokémon to the pokeball and head home for some well needed rest.

* * *

Later that night as Ash lay asleep in his bed he was unaware of what was about happen.

_"Finally I've found you Ash."_

_"You again, and now you know my name, what's going on why have you been talking to me all these months?"_

_"All will be explained in do time, I wish to meet you."_

_"You want to meet me, why?"_

_"I will explain everything once you arrive, what I will say is your're someone I was destined find."_

_"I still don't understand."_

_"Come to me and all will be answered." _

The mysterious voice faded from Ash's thoughts and an image of Mt Moon appeared before Ash shot up from under his covers scaring Pikachu who had been asleep on Ash's bed.

"Pika Pika pi Pika?" (Ash what was that for?)

"Sorry Pikachu." Ash apologized then looked to the window to see the sun had begun to rise.

"Pika?" (Is something wrong?)

"No Pikachu but we've got to get to Mt Moon." Ash jumped out of bed got dressed and was out the door in minutes leaving only a note for his friends saying where he was going.

* * *

Ash headed straight for the laboratory to get his ride to Mt Moon. When Ash arrived he was surprised to see Molly was already awake and out playing with the Pokémon.

"Morning Ash." Molly said cheerfully seeing the older training coming over.

"Morning Molly, have you seen Pidgeot around?"

"Yeah over with others." Molly said pointing to the large tree that Ash's flying types had maid their home in. "Why are you looking for Pidgeot?"

"I'm heading to Mt Moon and flying is a lot quicker then walking."

"You're going to Mt moon, are you doing some special training up there." Molly asked her curiosity still peeked.

"No I'm going to... actually I don't really know why I'm going." Ash said confusing himself.

"Well is ok if I come with you?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I don't know Molly, I could be up there for a while and I don't if." Ash began to say.

"Please Ash I would love go and see all the Pokémon there, I promise I won't be in the way I really want to go." Molly pleaded using what Ash had come to know as Poochyena eyes.

"Alright you can come." Ash laughed at how easily she could sway him.

"Yay!" Molly cheered.

* * *

Thanks to Pidgeot's speed it had taken less than hafe an hour for Ash, Molly and Pikachu to arrive at their destination the base of Mt Moon.

"So where do we go from here Ash?" Molly asked looking over their surroundings.

"I'm not really sure." Ash admitted.

"But then which way to we go?"

"It doesn't matter I'm sure as long as we keep looking around here we'll find the way need.

"Is this why you use to always use to get everyone lost?" molly asked innocently.

"I did not always get everyone lost, who said that?"

"Misty did." Molly replied.

"Figures." Ash mumbled bitterly.

"Anyway lets get move on." Ash advised.

"Ok. Molly agreed before another question popped into her head. "Hey Ash what is it your looking for here?"

Ash figured there was no harm in tell Molly of the voice calling him and decided to tell her. "You'll think it's weird but about nine months ago I stated hearing this strange voice."

"A voice?"

"Yeah, but it was one I'd never heard before and I would only hear when I was really relaxed or if I was lost in thought and only for a few seconds."

"But what's that voice have to do with Mt Moon?"

"Last night I heard the voice again and it said that it want meet me and to come here."

"So do you know that voice is?"

"Not yet but I'm going to find out."

As Ash and Molly continued on they saw many forest dwelling Pokémon. The trees were filled with Aipom, Caterpie, Ledyba, Skiploom and Seedot while from out of the bushes popped out Sunflora, Furret, Nuzleaf, Venonat and Nidoran, then out in the middle of the path marched a gathering of Clefairy and Clefable.

"I've never seen Clefairy up close before." Molly smiled watching the fairy Pokemon walk along happily.

"Yeah they're really rare but her on Mt Moon they're all over the place." Ash said as he saw them walk past a cave. ash now stood at the mouth of the cave looking for any sign of something out of the ordinary.

"Do you think this is where your suppose to go." Molly asked look the cave over herself.

"It's as good as anywhere to start." Ash said beginning into the cave with Molly and Pikachu close behind. Very quickly the light from outside began to dwindle. "Molly it's getting dark in here you better hold my hand. Ash said offing his hand to Molly who gladly took it as the visibility became zero.

"Ash you need to trim you nail they're getting really long." Molly said in total blackness.

"Mine are nothing compared to yours." Ash replied feeling long nails in his own hand.

"Pikachu did your fur get thicker?" Molly asked now very confused ."

"Pi Pi?" (No why?)

Pikachu received no answer when a large growling noise filled the cave. "Ash is that you stomach?" Molly asked frightened.

"No, Pikachu can you give us some light with an Electro Ball?"

"Pika." (Sure thing.) Pikachu created a small ball of electricity at the end of its tall give Ash and Molly enough light to they were no longer holding each others hands but a pair of very large claws.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ash, Molly and Pikachu ran from the cave avoiding a barrage of Hyper Beams being fired by a very angry Ursaring.

After outrunning their cranky attacker Ash and Molly stopped to catch their breath. "That's why I don't ever want Teddiursa evolve." Molly groaned.

"That's a good reason." Ash agreed. "Ok lets keep going."

"Alright but no more caves please." Molly pleaded.

* * *

The pair continued further up the mountain hoping that the high ground could help them find their destination until they came to a fork in the road.

"Now which way do go?" Molly asked looking down both paths. Ash took a moment examining both ways and found them be the same the sighed in defeat.

_"Right."_

Ash's sprits rose hearing the voice again while still weary of but ultimately decided it his best option to fallow what the voice had said.

"We're going right." Ash said taking to the right path as he had been told leading them to a cliff side road.

"Ash how do you know this is the way to?"

"That voice it told me which way, I think it knows we're here on the mountain."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, anyway if we fallow this road I think we'll find out who it is calling me as long as we're carfuaaaaaaa!" Ash cried out as part of the path brock of the cliff with him and Molly on it.

Pikachu looked down over the edge fearful for his friends safety and found Ash holding on to a narrow ledge with his other arm wrapped around Molly. Molly are you hurt?" Ash asked worried.

"No I'm ok." Molly replied her fear very evident in her tone and her tight hold on Ash.

"Pika Pikachu!" (Ash, Molly!) Pikachu callout from up on the road.

"Pikachu get back!" Ash ordered when he noticed his grip was slipping. "Got to move fast." Ash said thinking quickly of how to escape their situation when he noticed Molly had taken a Pokeball from he belt and thrown it up on to the cliff releasing Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur use you Vine Whip to pull us up." The Seed Pokémon quickly unleashed both it's vines wrapping around Ash's hand then pulling with all it might with Pikachu holding one of its vines to help. Now held by his Pokémon Ash began to slowly scale the rock wall with Molly still in his arms until finally reaching the top then dropping to his back and taking deep breaths. "Man that was close."

"No kidding." Molly said laying next to Ash breathing here own sigh of relief.

"That was quick thinking Molly, you really saved us there." Ash praised the little girl.

"It was nothing, I just did what you taught me remember, a trainer has to be able to think fast on the battlefield."

"Yeah the battlefield, not hanging over a cliff." Ash said ruffing Molly's hair playfully earning him a giggle. "Thanks Bulbasaur you did a great job." Ash patted the grass types head before returning it to its Pokeball. "Now lets get going before more of the road decides to break." Ash rose to he feet then helped Molly.

_"Your close."_

Hearing the voice yet again Ash became more determined then ever. Ash took off down the path as fast as he as his legs could carry him. Molly and Pikachu fallowed as best they could wondering what had spark this rush of energy.

After leaving the cliff the path lead them into the thick of forest not stopping Ash momentum in the least. Rushing through trees, braches and bushes Ash continued running expecting something to tell him to stop until finally the path ended in a small clearing. Ash scanned the area quickly looking in every direction his impatience showing on his face.

"Ash I don't see anything." Molly said somberly.

"Nether do I." Ash casted his view to the ground clearly disappointed.

_"You've arrived."_

A gust of wind whipped through the forest as Ash lifted his head up and saw a rock that had be shadowed by the trees had now become visible sitting atop the rock was a small blue dog-like Pokémon with black legs and ears, on it face appeared to be a mask and white bumps on the back of its blue paws that were held together in a prayer-like fashion. The Pokémon opened its eyes revealing them to be red. _"Finally."_

"Ash who is that Pokémon?" Molly asked her eyes never leaving the Pokémon.

"It's a Riolu!"

_"I have wanted to meet you for sometime now,"_ Riolu jumped down from the rock and stood before Ash.

"You're the one who's been calling to me!" Ash said amazed to finally have an answer to his question.

"Ash is Riolu talking to you?" Molly asked confused.

"Yeah can't you hear it?"

_"Only you are able to hear my thoughts, because you're the one I have been searching for." _

"I am so confused, what are you talking about!" Ash shouted.

_"My apologies I should explain, my greatest desire is to grow stronger and archive all that I am able."_

"And you need me for that?"

_"I do, simple put for me to be as strong as I can be I need to evolve and for that I need a human partner."_

"Wait you can't evolve on your own."

_"No the only way is to find a human partner who shares the same aura as myself, then by connecting to them and sharing their aura I'll achieve the power that I need to evolve."_

Ash found Riolu's explanation to be right as he remembered that every Lucario he had ever met belonged to a trainer and had never met a wild one.

_"I began looking for someone who shared my aura by sending out my thoughts knowing only someone with my aura could hear them."_

"So me hearing you was your way of testing me?"

_"So to speak, but it was when you replied to me that I knew you were the one."_

"That day at the river." Ash said to himself this time. "Ok so why is it that you waited till now to tell me to come meet you?"

_"Before last night every other instance I contacted you was only by chance I was unable to find you aura precisely to inform you of my location, until the previous day when your aura became much stronger I was able to find you." _

"Then yesterday that weird feeling I got was you connecting to me?"

_"Precisely."_

"So does all of that mean that you want to join me?" Ash asked excitement beginning to build in the young trainer.

_"Yes Ash, I believe with you their will be nothing I can't accomplish."_

"Riolu your my kind of Pokémon and I'd be happy to have you join my team!"

Ash what's going on?" Molly asked having missed hafe of the conversation.

"Riolu is going to join up with me!"

"Really, that great!" Molly cheered.

_"One moment Ash I have not joined your team yet." _Riolu informed.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked the Emotion Pokémon.

_While you have proven that you have abilities in aura, I wish to test you abilities in battle first hand."_ Riolu said taking up a fighting stance.

Ash's grin grew even wide at the thought of battle. "So I have to beat you first uh?"

_"Precisely." _Replied with a smirk.

"Then that's what were gonna do, Pikchu you up!" Ash told his partner Pokémon.

Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and stood ready on all fours to face Riolu. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu charge forward leaving an energy trail. Riolu met Pikachu head-on with its own Quick Attack. The two brock apart then Riolu jumped over Pikachu and brought down its paw like a karate chop narrowly missing the electric mouse.

"That was a Brick Break." Ash said recognizing the attack.

Riolu moved in close then began attacking with shadow incased paws. "Pikachu watch out for that Shadow Claw!" Riolu continued its assault with Pikachu skillfully dodging each swing then countered with an Iron tail lending a direct hit. "Now Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Pikachu gather energy at the end of its tail allowing it to grow the releasing it with a flip at Riolu. The Emotion Pokémon jumped over the incoming sphere then rushed in pressing its palm to Pikachu and firing a yellow blast of energy sending Pikachu into a tree.

"Pikachu!" Both Ash and Molly cried out as the electric type hit the ground. "That Force Palm was pretty powerful, we'll have to watch out." Riolu shot forward with another Quick Attack headed straight for Pikachu. "Thunderbolt!" Pikach let loose a powerful burst of electricity from its body shocking Riolu stopping it in its tracks. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail became coated in metal then with one swing knocked Riolu off its feet.

Riolu quickly recovered ready for more then charged in with another Quick Attack this time landing the hit. "Pikachu Iron tail again!" Pikachu once again powered its tail turning it to metal but this time once it made contact with Riolu an orange aura surrounded the small fighting type then a shock was sent Pikachu flying.

"Riolu can use Counter to!" Molly stated worriedly.

"This is going to be tougher then I thought." Ash said to himself. "Then we'll have to get tougher to, Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Pikachu began running quickly building up speed before become surrounded in an electrical aura. Rioul saw this and tried to challenge Pikachu with a Quick Attack but when the two met Riolu was knock away with little effort taking heavy damage.

Pikachu had was feeling the after effects of the Volt Tackle and looked to see Riolu getting to its feet. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot another stream of electricity missing it target as Riolu cartwheeled out of the way before going in Force Palm at the ready. "Now Iron Tail!" Pikachu ducked as Riolu shot its palm forward the brought its Iron Tail up striking back. "One more time!" Pikachu jump in with another Iron tail but Riolu allowed Pikachu to attack the blocked it with a Force Palm knocking Pikachu back.

"Riolu's good we need to act fast, Ok Pikachu Volt Tackle one more time!" Pikachu rose to its feet and charged up for another Volt Tackle. Riolu stood its ground crossing its arms over its chest prepared to take the attack dead on. When Pikachu hit Riolu become surround by an aura once again using counter this time however Riolu was struggling to block the attack ultimately both attack took affect Pikachu hitting Riolu with Volt Tackle and Counter sending damage back at Pikachu.

Pikachu was the first to stand back up while Riolu struggle. "Now's my chance, go Pokeball!" Ash threw his Pokeball hitting Riolu then watched as the ball pulled the dog-like Pokémon inside then drop to the ground and begin to shake. Ash, Molly and Pikachu all kept the gaze focused on the ball watching it move hoping it would stop. The Pokeball then burst open releasing Riolu from its confinement causing all three onlookers to gasp as Riolu stood still ready to battle.

"Riolu is one tough Pokémon." Ash said to himself. Riolu jumped above Pikachu this time coming down with a Force Palm narrowly miss Pikach who jumped out of the way but left a large crater where it hit. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" The electric mouse rushed in scoring a hit but Riolu then hit Pikachu with a Break Break attack.

"Try Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped up then brought down its Iron Tail over Riolu only to be met by a Force Palm canceling the attack and knocking Pikachu to the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash watched with great concern as Pikachu stood to its feet once again. "There has to be something we can do, but everything we try Riolu just battles back against it." Ash thought aloud. "Wait battle back that it, Pikachu Electro Iron Tail!" Ash commanded with new confidence. Pikachu nodded catching on to what Ash had in mind. Pikachu then formed and Electro Ball on his tail the charged Riolu who rushed in preparing another Force Palm. Pikachu jump above Riolu then came down with Iron Tail and Electro Ball. Riolu tried blocking the attack with Force Palm but the added power of Electro Ball proved to much to handle and struck Riolu leaving it with the added effect of being paralyzed. "Go Pokeball!" Ash threw another Pokeball that made contact with Riolu and once again drew it inside and drop to the ground and begin Shaking. Ash held his breath thinking a single change in the air would release Riolu until the shaking finally stopped causing Ash to let out his sigh of relief.

"Way to go Pikachu, that was great buddy." Ash congratulated the electric type as he retuned to his shoulder.

"Pikachu your the best!" Molly praised.

"Pi pi pikapika." (It was nothing you guys.) Pikachu said humbly.

"Ok, now come out Riolu." Ash said releasing his newest Pokémon who stretched his stiff muscles after the affects of being paralyzed pasted.

_"I must say Ash that was an impressive battle."_

"You were the impressive one Riolu." Ash replied.

_"Thank you, but after that battle I know that you are without a doubt you are the one who can help me grow stronger, you are now my master and I am your Pokémon."_

"But Riolu I don't want to be your master, I want to be your friend." Ash said sincerely.

_"My friend?"_

"That's right, friends help each other get stronger, I'll help you get stronger and you'll help me, that way we get stronger together." Ash smiled and held his hand out to Riolu.

For the first time Ash heard Riolu laugh._ "Very well, thank you, my friend." _Riolu took Ash's hand in his paw sealing their newfound partnership and friendship.

* * *

**When I first started reading fanfics I wondered why everyone gave Ash a Riolu or Lucario then I realized that they art just awesome Pokémon and tie in well with Ash's aura abilities. I know it is a bit of a cliché at this point in fanfiction for Ash to have a Riolu but I promise there are reasons Ash has one in this story it will make sense. As for Riolu's evolution, in the game it evolves with friendship so I decided to make it kind of more connected to its aura abilities.**

**Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter 9: A Break in Action**

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**4 months until the Prism League **

With the addition of Riolu, Ash's training went to new levels. Longer battles, more advanced combinations, more elaborate strategies and the Pokémon meet this new training with incredible drive. Ash's Pokémon were reaching new heights in their abilities that no one had expect becoming a completely diffrent team then when training began a year ago.

"Riolu can you remind me again why we're doing this?" Ash asked his newest Pokémon who sat across from him in a meditative position while Ash did the same.

Riolu opened one eye looking to his trainer before shutting it closed once again. _"We're doing this so that you and I can synchronize our auras, by meditating our auras with become stronger and by sitting together we'll be able feel a stronger connection to one another's aura." _

In the three months since Riolu had joined Ash's team the Emotion Pokémon had begun teaching Ash about aura, it uses, its abilities, how to harness it and Ash had proven to be a quick study in the subject. In only two months Ash was able to contact Riolu with his own thoughts and was beginning to learn how to see aura.

"If you say so." Ash said going back to meditating.

_"I just did say so and for this to work you must concentrate Master."_

"Riolu I keep telling you to call me Ash."

_"My apologies Master." Riolu gave a nod._

Ash groaned at Riolu's confusion and continued to meditate until he had the strange feeling that he was being watched. Ash opened his eyes to Molly standing in front of him. "Ahhhhhh!" Ash fell back surprised by the unannounced arrival of the young blond.

Molly giggled as Ash picked himself up. "Sorry Ash."

"No problem Molly, what's up?"

"I came to see what your doing."

"Me and Riolu were doing so aura training." Ash looked to the fighting type and saw a vain on his head was beginning to throb. "Hey what's wrong Riolu?"

_"Please inform the young female that I do not appreciate being referred to as cute." _Riolu said reading Molly's aura displaying her inner fawning of him.

Ash laughed at Riolu's dilemma, since joining Ash Riolu had dealt with the girls constantly cuddling him and found their antics somewhat annoying. "You need to lighten up Riolu."

"What did he say." Molly asked not hear the aura message.

"He doesn't like that you think he's cute."

"Oh, I'm sorry Riolu I can't help it." Molly giggled as the vain on Riolu's forehead grew bigger.

_I believe we should continue our training tomorrow." _Riolu advised still annoyed.

"Alright you win Riolu, return." Ash held his Pokeball out return Riolu inside then gave a sigh of disappointment.

"What's the matter Ash?" Molly asked.

"With Riolu done for the day and everyone else back home I've got no training partners.

Once again Ash's friends had all returned to their homes, this time Iris had invited Bianca to the Village of Dragons bringing Latias and Latios. Meanwhile Professor Oak and Professor Hale were out on a field test with Gary and Tracy assisting them leaving Ash no way of training or doing research.

"I already worked on everyone's attacks this morning, now I've got nothing to do." Ash fell back from his sitting position on to his back defeated.

"Then why don't you take a break." Molly suggested.

Ash sat back up looking surprised by the idea. "Take a break?"

"Yeah, you and all your Pokémon have been working really hard, you deserve a day off from training." Molly explained.

Taking a moment to think Ash decided a day off would be good for him and his Pokémon. "You know Molly, your right I should take break." Ash said reenergized. "What do say you and me take the rest of the day off?"

"Ok." Molly agreed excitedly.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"I want to ride on Charizard." Molly answered right away.

"You got it, Charizard come on out." Ash threw the Pokeball in the air release the giant fire dragon who let out a loud roar. "Sorry Charizard were not battling right now, Molly just wanted to go for a ride." Charizard gave a nod of agreement and bent down to allow them on. Pikachu hopped up with ease have practice, Molly however was having more trouble getting up do to the dragons size. "Here Molly let me help you." Ash stepped behind Molly picking her up under her arms and set her on Charizards back.

"Thanks Ash."

Ash jumped up on to his fire type sitting behind Molly with Pikach in her lap. "Alright Charizard lets go!" Charizard roared before taking flight. In a matter of seconds Charizard was soaring gracefully high above Pallet Town.

"Wow, Ash this is amasing." Molly said looking at the town below. Charizard flew smoothly through the sky gliding with clouds.

"Yeah and Charizard isn't even trying."

"He's not?"

"Nope, hey Charizard why don't you show her what you can really do."

"Raaaar." (Right.) Charizard increased his speed causing Ash to tighten his hold on Molly and Pikachu when Charizard went into a loopty loop,the sky was filled with terrified scream and then the joyous laughter of the dragon's passengers. Charizard fallowed this up by dive bombing then climbing high once again. The fire type's next stunt was flying downward in a spiral then coming out of it in a barrel roll.

"This is more fun than a roller-coaster!" Molly giggled.

* * *

Charizard continued his aerial acrobatics with Ash, Molly and Pikachu for then next hour when suddenly Ash notice Charizard was decending. "Hey Charizard what up, do you see something?"

"Raaaa Raaa Raaa." ( Yeah I see lunch.) Charizard landed in a grove of trees eyeing the many berries that hung from them.

"Good idea Charizard I was getting pretty hungry to." Ash said jumping down from the dragon's back before helping Molly down.

"Me to." Molly agreed.

"Pika Pii." (Me three.)

Charizard went off to eat his fill from an Oran berry tree while Pikachu plucked two Pecha Berry in his reach one for himself and one for Ash. "Thanks buddy."

Molly notice of group of berries in her reach that were round bright red. "This looks tasty." Molly said plucking the berry from the branch.

Ash looked to see Molly about to take a bite of the very familiar berry. "Wait Molly not that one!" Ash rushed to Molly side just in time to stop her.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"That a tomotto berry, it'll burn your mouth if you eat it."

Molly gasped covering her mouth as Ash took the berry from her hand then tossed it to Charizard who chomped down the spicy berry being use to having fire in his mouth. "Thanks Ash, good thing you know a lot about berries."

"No problem, but the reason I know about tomotto berries is because I ate one once, my mouth felt like it was on fire and my lips swelled up to." Ash said scratching the back of his head.

Molly tried her best not giggle as she imagined Ash spewing fire from his mouth. "You ate a tomotto berry?"

"Yeah, I've had a lot of mishaps with berries before."

"Like what?" Molly asked curiously.

Ash and Molly spent the rest of their launch eating berries while Ash taught Molly about all the different kind of berries and what they did such as bluk berries making your mouth black, peccha berries curing poison and Bulu berries giving you the most painfully sour face ever.

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Ash asked after they had finished their lunch and left the grove of berries. Ash had returned Charizard to his pokeball in favor of walking.

"I'm not sure, maybe we could... look." As Ash and Molly were walking the path lead to a sparkling blue lake in the middle of the forest. "Wow it's pretty."

"Yeah it's cool." Ash said kneeling down at the edge of the lake. What about going for a swim?"

"Yeah!" Molly agreed excitedly.

"Great lets get changed then, ahhhhhh!" As Ash stood up his foot slipped causing him to lose his balance and began flailing his arms in an effort to keep from falling into the water.

"Ash!" Molly rushed behind Ash trying to hold Ash by his jacket. Ash continued flailing until he finally fell in pulling Molly with him.

"Pikapi pi!" (Ash, Molly!)

A moment later both trainers resurfaced taking a breath as they came up. Ash and Molly looked at each other and saw they were now soaking wet before bursting out in laughter. "Swimming it is then." Ash stated.

Do to the fast paced nature of Ash's training May had suggested that everyone wear their bathing suites under their cloths in case training called for them to get in to the water proving to be a good idea. Ash and Molly hung their cloths on a tree to dry leaving Ash in his red trunks with a white pokeball symbol on both sides and Molly in her blue one-piece swimsuit.

"Alright guys come on out." Ash reached into his backpack retrieved several pokeball then released his water pokemon. While Wartortle, Kingler, Lapras, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott and Palpitoad jumped in to the water Jellicent went straight for Ash. "Come on Jellicent I know you're happy to see me but this is ridicules." Ash said as he was once again wrapped in the water and ghost type's hug.

Molly untied her ribbon hanging it with Ash's hat and watched as Ash tried to pry off the Floating Pokémon. "Jellicent sure does like being your Pokémon Ash."

"That's one way to put it." Ash said finally freeing himself. "Now lets go!" Ash and Molly jumped into the lake causing a huge splash. As they resurfaced Buizel swam up to them letting Molly take hold of his collar allowing her to ride with him and Ash began doing laps with Wartortle and Totodile.

As the Pokémon and humans continued swimming, Oshawott was peacefully floating on his back when Corphish swam up underneath him. Oshawott angrily confronted the happy Ruffian Pokémon who was now playing with Palpitoad ignoring the Sea Otter Pokémon completely. Oshawott's furry only grew from being ignored prompting him to fire a Water Gun at Corphish. His attention now on Oshawott, Corphish fire a BubbleBeam. Oshawott dodged then fired another Water Gun while Corphish fired another BubbleBeam both attacks missed hitting an unsuspecting Palpitoad. Both Pokémon were completely unaware of their mistake until Palpitoad came to and hit them both with a Hydro Pump sending them into Lapras who had been quietly napping. Plapitoad looked worried realizing he had hit the larger Pokémon who now appeared annoyed Owshawott and Corphish resurfaced and fell under Lapras's gaze as well then with one slap of her fin Lapras washed the other three Pokémon ashore with a small wave. This unintentionally started a splash fight between all of the group, human and Pokémon.

While Ash was splashing Pikachu and Totodile Molly had Buizel use his twin tails to hit Ash with a burst of water drenching the dark-haired trainer causing Molly to giggle. "Oh you think that's funny don't you Molly?" Ash asked with smile.

"Yeah it was pretty funny." Molly admitted.

"Well lets see how funny you think this is." Ash made a move to grab Molly and Buizel but the Sea Weasel Pokémon dove under water before Ash could catch them. "Where did they go?" Ash searched around himself trying to any sign of them but received his answer when he was hit in the back of the head by a weak Water Gun.

"Catch us if you can Ash." Molly dared from behind the older trainer.

"You asked for it." Ash chuckled as he tried in vain to catch Molly and Buizel then once again received a surprise attack Water Gun.

After their game was done Ash and Molly sat on the shore letting the sun dry them off as the watched the Pokémon play. "Man I can't remember the last time me and my Pokémon just relaxed and had fun like this."

Ash and Molly changed into their now dry cloths before returning the Pokémon to their Pokeballs and headed back home.

* * *

Ash and Molly walked in silence when Ash notice Molly was falling behind slightly. "Something wrong Molly?" Ash stopped to allow Molly to catch up."

"No nothings wrong, I'm just kind of tired after all that swimming." Molly answered.

Ash knelt down turning his back to Molly. "Want a lift?" Ash asked looking over the shoulder not occupied by Pikachu.

"Ok." Molly mood brightened at Ash's offer of a piggyback ride. once Molly was seated on Ash's back Pikachu moved to the top of his trainer's head so that Molly could hold on to Ash by his shoulders. Ash continued home with Molly now resting comfortably on his back. "Hey Ash."

"Yeah." Ash looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Molly said sincerely.

"It nothing Molly."

"No not just giving me a ride, everything, I know how much training means to you but you always make time to help me train my Pokémon and teach me how to battle now your taking the day off and you let me come with you, that means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me for that Molly." Ash said surprising Molly. "You were right I did need a day off and I like spending time you and teaching you about Pokémon and battling, actually when I was your age I wished I had someone like you Molly, your like the little sister I always wanted."

Molly was struck speechless for a moment hearing Ash's kind words "You really mean that Ash?"

"I sure do." Ash looked back to Molly with a smile.

Molly smiled ear to ear laughing with joy. "Then I guess that makes you the big brother I always wanted!" Molly wrapped her arms around Ash's neck in a tight hug.

"I Guess so!" Ash agreed with a big smile of his own accepting Molly's hug.

Pikachu watched the affectionate display from his vantage point on Ash's head see what most would think was a loving brother and sister spending time together.

* * *

**I know this was a little sappy but I wanted Ash and Molly to have a big brother and little sister relationship so keep an open mind and let me know what you think of it.**

******Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokémon: The Prism League Chapter 10: A Unova Reunion**

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**2 months until the Prism League **

Ash had begun another day of training with his usual morning run this time being joined by his friends. "Come on guys you got to keep up." Ash called to his friend as he jogged in place waiting for them with Pikachu at his side. A moment passed before the group finally caught up, everyone out of breath.

"Ash not all of us can keep this up like you can." Misty stated breathing heavily.

"She's right, we're not built for this." Brock said trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry guys but I got keep going." Ash replied before taking off again with Pikachu.

The entire group groaned as they were once again left in Ash dust. "I'm sick of running." Dawn whined as they ran after their friend.

"Only a little kid could just keep running like that." Iris complained.

"I think Max and Molly would beg to differ." Cilan pointed to the two youngest members of the group who were just as tired as everyone else.

"Yeah, running is not my favorite way to train." Molly confirmed.

"I think I miss the old Ash that use to sleep in." May groaned.

"Me to." Her brother agreed.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Bianca (Jhoto) asked rhetorically.

"Beats me, the Ash I knew was slower then a Slowpoke." Gary quipped.

"Those must be some impressive Slowpokes then." Tracy joked.

"Come on we're hafe way there, lets just try to make it back to the lab before we all keel over." Brock advised the group to push on earning another group groan. Ash's friend continued on as best they could with Ash gaining more distance every second almost to the point his friends could not see him.

As they ran everyone began to hear a faint voice in the distance. "Did anyone else hear that?" Misty asked the group.

"Yeah it sounded like a person." Dawn pointed out.

"Was it Ash?" May asked.

"No this Voice sounded farther away then Ash is." Misty answered when they heard the voice again this time it was closer.

"There it is again, I think it's a girl's voice." Brock noticed.

"Yeah and it sounds closer to." Dawn added.

"Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way!"

"Now it sounds really close." May stated as the voice grew louder and clearer.

"Cilan does that voice sound familiar?" Iris asked the connoisseur.

"Yes I do believe that's a voice we know." Cilan began think of where he knew the voice from.

"Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way!"

"It sounds like it's coming from right behind us." Brock said causing everyone to look back and see a tall blond girl wearing a green beret an orange blouse white shirt and skirt with a green bag on her should rushing towards them.

"Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way!" The girl chanted as she grew closer to the group.

"Heads up!" Gary warned as the girl continued running causing everyone to dive out of the road and watch as she kept going.

"Bianca!" Iris and Cilan both said at once recognizing their friend from Unova.

"Yeah." The Alto Mare artiest answered.

"Wrong Bianca." Cilan and Iris said after face-faulting.

Not far ahead Ash was still jogging when noticed he had completely lost his friends. "Maybe we should wait a second Pikachu." Ash told his partner. Pikachu ears perked up causing him to stop and turn around. "What is it buddy?"

"Pi Pika Pi." (Someone is coming.)

Ash and Pikachu watched as the perky blond from Unova Bianca came in to sight running as fast as she could. "Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way, Out of my way!"

"Bianca!" Ash exclaimed as she grew closer prompting him and to take of running again know what would happen if she got to him. "Hold on Bianca slow down your gonna run into me!" Ash tried to reason with her but she couldn't hear him. Bianca don't, ahhhhhhh! Bianca finally caught up to Ash knocking him and Pikachu into the air landing in a sallow pond just off the road. Feeling that she had hit something Bianca stopped to see the familiar sight of Ash and Pikachu sitting soaking wet in a body of water. "Some things never change." Ash groaned. "Pika Pika." (They sure don't.)

Bianca rushed over to Ash to make sure he was alright as he stood up from the pond. "Ash I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

"Still in a big rush like always, it great to see you Bianca." Ash said forgiving Bianca and welcoming the sight of his old friend.

"It's great to see you to Ash, its been such a long time." Bianca said instantly becoming perky again.

Suddenly Ash's friends arrived finding the two trainers by the pond. "Cilan you were right, all we had to do was fallow the scram and the splash." May laughed seeing Ash's water logged state.

* * *

While Bianca introduced herself to the group Ash sat in his swim trunks in front of a small fire holding up his pants while Pikachu held his hat and Molly held his jacket to dry them. "So Bianca what brings you here to the Kanto region?" Cilan asked the perky teen.

"Oh, it's not just me here." Bianca replied.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Bianca you have got to stop running off like that." A voice from behind the group said while breathing heavily.

"Yeah it's not exactly easy to keep up with you." said another voice also breathing hard.

The group turned to see a muscular guy with red hair wearing a sleeveless red shirt, green shorts and white wristbands. Next to him was a shorter boy with brown hair wearing glasses a grey collared, grey pants and suspenders and sitting on his shoulder was a small black and red fox-like Pokemon.

"Stephan, Luke, Zorua." Ash exclaimed as he recognized his friends.

"Hey Ash long time no see." Stephan noticed the trainer drying his cloths. "Looks like Bianca found you."

"Yeah she did." Ash said getting dressed.

"It so great to see you guys." Iris said cheerfully.

"Yes how have you all been?" Cilan asked.

"We'd be better if Bianca had waited for us instead of taking off as soon as we got to Pallet Town." Luke informed them.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited to finally get to here." Bianca defended herself.

"What are you guys doing here exactly?" Ash questioned.

"We came to find you Ash what else?" Stephan answered.

"Yeah we've got big news!" Bianca cheered.

"What is it?" Ash wondered.

"I believe this news would be best saved until we get back, so how about we cut this jog short and head to the lab and have lunch." Cilan suggested.

"Alright!" Ash and Bianca cheered. "Lets get going then." Ash said taking off running again.

"Ash wait for me." Bianca said fallowing.

The entire group watched in astonished as both teens kept running. "I am really sick of running!" Dawn whined.

* * *

The walk back gave the group the chance to get to know Stephan and Luke and their past encounter with Ash. When they finally arrived at the lab Bianca, Stephan and Luke looked amazed at the large number of new Pokémon before them.

"Wow!" Bianca said rushing in and began cuddling every Pokémon she could. Stephan began looking at the more powerful of the Pokémon while Luke had taken a video camera from his backpack and was now capturing the Pokémon on film.

"People from Unova don't get out much do they." Misty sweat-dropped.

"I suppose that's true." Cilan agreed.

"Come on Misty you remember how cool it was going to a new region and seeing all the new Pokémon." Ash reminded the water type trainer.

"Yeah I guess your right." Misty admitted.

"Ash I had no idea you had so many adorable Pokémon!" Bianca said crushing Bulbasaur in her arms.

"Bulba Bulbasaur." (Get her off me.)

* * *

Once everyone sat down to lunch Ash was more then ready to hear his friends big new. "Ok so what is it you guys wanted to tell me?"

Stephan and Bianca grinned at one another before each pulling out a prism pokeball. "Ta-da!"

"Wow!" Ash jumped up as he and the others moved closer to get a look at the pokeballs.

"If you two got the prism pokeball." May began

"Then that means your both going to be in the Prism League!"

"We sure are." Stephan crossed his arms confidently.

"Now we get to compete with you, Cameron and Vergil!" Bianca said excitedly.

"Speaking of which have ether of you heard from Cameron lately?" Ash asked.

"No, why?" Bianca replied.

"I'm kind of worried he'll get confused and show up at the last second again and this time he mite come to late." Ash explain.

"Yeah that sounds like Cameron." Bianca nodded.

"Don't worry about it Ash, Cameron's had plenty to get prepared, I'm sure he'll make it." Stephan assured his friend.

"Yeah your right Stephen. Ash's mood brightened.

"I thought we were past you getting my name wrong." Stephan sulked confusing everyone.

"So tell us how you guys got invited." Brock suggested.

Stephan instantly perked up and began to explain. "Well after Ash told us about the Prism League Bianca and I started training."

"We put every second we could into getting stronger." Bianca said proudly.

"Sounds like someone else we know." Misty said looking to Ash.

"Then about a month ago I invited them to Nimbasa Town for the premiere of latest film and Don George just happened to be having another Club Battle." Luke joined in.

"We both entered the made it to the last round, Don George was so impressed he gave both of us a prism pokeball and invited us to the Prism League." Stephan continued.

"Which one of you won?" Max asked.

Bianca tried not to giggle as she prepared to answer. "That'd be me."

"It was a close battle but she beat me." Stephan admitted.

"Good job Bianca." Iris congratulated the blond.

"That's great that you both made it, now we get to compete together again." Ash stated his enthusiasm growing.

"I know I'm getting so excited just thinking about." Bianca agreed.

"Me to but I don't think I can wait for the Prism League, so what do you say to a battle right now Ash?" Stephan asked.

"I say lets do it!" Ash jumped at the chance for a battle.

* * *

Ash and Stephan took the positions opposite to one another while their friend watched from the side. "I'll referrer Ok." Brock offered.

"Thanks Brock." Ash nodded to breeder. "I know just who I want, Pidgot your up!" Ash called out then from the tree line the said flying shot up and flew over landing in front of Ash letting out a hoot of agreement.

"Ooo who's that Pokémon?" Bianca said taking out her Pokedex. _"Pidgeot the Bird Pokémon, by flapping its wings with all its might Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees."_

"Alright then, Simisear go!" Stephan threw his pokeball in the air and released a Pokémon similar to Cilan's Pansage only bigger and with fire elements.

"A Simisear." Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan the new Pokémon._ "Simisear the Ember Pokémon, a flame burns inside its body and it scatters embers from its head and tail to sear its opponents."_

"So Stephen is using a new Pokémon." Iris observed.

"Yes and Ash is also using a Pokémon that Stephen hasn't seen before leaving them on even grounds." Cilan stated

"How did you guys suddenly forget the right wat to say my name?" Stephan asked rhetorically but hoped for an answer.

"This will be a one on one battle between Ash and Stephen with no substations." Brock announced from between the two trainers.

"You ready Stephen?" Ash asked ready to go.

"I'm ready for people to start saying my name right again." Stephan grumbled.

"Trainers..."

"Hold on!" Luke announced. Everyone looked to see Luke setting up a tripod with his camera on it and by his side was his Golett holding a microphone out to the field.

"Luke what are you doing?" Dawn asked the young director.

"Setting up, I'd hate to miss a catching a great battle on film." Luke replied putting the final adjustments on his camera. "Ok ready."

"Alright then." Brock slowly turned back to the battlefield. "Begin!"

"Lets start this out strong, Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Receiving its order Pidgeot to the air with its wings glowing with energy.

"Use Dig Simisear!" Stephan ordered. The Ember Pokémon dug a hole at high speeds escape underground dodging the Wing Attack.

Pidgeot looked over the field looking for any sign of it opponent when a hole opened up and out jumped Simisear jumping into the air right behind Pidgeot. "Look out Pidgeot!" Ash warned the flying type.

"Brick Break!" Simisear's came down with a powerful karate chop narrowly missing Pidgeot as it flew out of the way.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot flew down low almost touching the field then struck Simisear just as it landed.

Simisear quickly picked itself up and prepared to counter. "Flame Charge!" Simisear became surrounded by fire then launched off the ground and smashed into Pidgeot.

The Bird Pokémon let out a pained cry as it struggle to remain it the air. "Hang in there Pidgeot, use Quick Attack!" Pidgeot's speed increased dramatically as a trail of energy fallowed its movement. Simisear jump out its path then watch as it circled around for another pass and dodged again.

"Ok Simisear Flamethrower!" Simisear fired a powerful burst of flames from its mouth.

"Counter it with Hidden Power!" A white aura outlined Pidgeot's body then two rings of white orbs circled Pidgeot in an X formation then disappeared as Pidgeot fired a beam of energy that collided with the Flamethrower. Pidgeot swiftly cut through the smoke and struck Simisear with a quick attack.

Pidgeot soared over the field as Simisear rose to its feet. "Alright Simisear looks like its time for Acrobatics!" Stephan advised. Simisear then jump straight into the air going over Pidgeot then came down grabing Pidgeot's plumage and threw it to the ground. "Now Brick Break!" Simisage continued its decent striking with another Brick Break when it landed.

"Brick Break is a fighting type move and Acrobatics is a flying type move, nether of them should have been that effective but it looks like Pidgeot took some real damage." Misty stated as Piddgeot took flight again.

"Stephan works really hard when it comes to his Pokémon's physical attacks like those two." Bianca informed knowing her friend's style.

"No kidding, those attacks looked Powerful." Molly said still watching the battle.

"Pidgeot use Hidden Power!" Once again two rings of white orbs circled Pidgeot in an X formation.

"Dodge it Simisear!" The fire type charged forward as Pidgeot fire several attacks. " Brick Break again!"

"Wing Attack!" Simisear jumped up to strike, then its fist met Pidgeot's wing in a stalemate.

"Flamethrower!" Simisear landed back on the ground and fired another blast flames.

"Dodge it! Pidgeot dived dodgeing the fire. "Now Aerial Ace !" Pidgeot flew in low for another attack. Simisear jumped of the Bird Pokémon only to have Pidgeot do a loop coming back around this time coming it lower hitting with a direct Aerial Ace. "Keep up the pressure, Wing Attack!"

"I don't think so, use Shadow Claw!" As Pidgeot came around for the attack two shadows in the shape of claws shot from Simisear's hands grabbing both of Pidgeot's wings.

"Pidgeot get out of there!" Ash advised. Pidgeot struggled to free itself but was unable to break the shadow's hold.

"Now Acrobatics! Still holding Pidgeot, Simisear jump into the air over the Bird Pokémon this time doing a flip bringing Pidgeot over its head with the Shadow Claws then smashed the flying type into the battlefield.

"Pidgeot!" Ash called out seeing his Pokémon unmoving on the field.

"That was a good combination, Shadow Claw wouldn't do damage to a normal type like Pidgeot but it made a great defense against Wing Attack and it set Simisear up for Acrobatics. May commented.

"Pidgeot are you alright?" Ash asked his flying type as it struggled to rise.

"Ok Simisear, Flamethrower!" The Ember Pokémon prepared for it's next move.

_"Time to finish this."_ Ash told himself. "Use Air Slash!" As Pidgeot stood up an orb of wind and energy formed in it wing. Simisear unleashed it Flamethrower as this happened Pidgeot threw the orb which then cut through the fire adding bits of embers to the orb and then hit Simisear.

"No way!" Stephan said surprised.

"Now Hurricane!" Ash ordered confidently. Pidgeot's began flapping it's wings as they glowed blue creating powerful gust of wind that lifted Simisear off the ground.

"Simisear!" Stephan watched as the gust continued spinning Simisear around until it finally died down dropping a very confused Simisear to the ground. "What happened?"

"An opponent hit by Hurricane can sometimes become confused." Cilan stated knowing the answer.

"Just what I was hoping for, now lets finish this with Giga Impact!" Ash ordered. Pidgeot flew in at high speeds becoming surrounded by yellow-orange streaks. Simisear was still suffering from the effect of confusing leaving it completely opened. Pidgeot's body finally became surround by a purple aura before hitting Simisear knocking it out. The aura around Pidgeot dissolved as the flying type landed next it trainer and cried out in victory.

"Simisear is unable to battle, the winners are Ash and Pidgeot!" Brock announced.

"Alright!" Ash cheered hugging Pidgeot.

"PI Pikachu." (You did great!)

"Wow that battle was amazing!" Bianca said starry eyed and amazed by her friend's battle.

"That was one for the highlight reel." Luke said stepping out from behind his camera.

"Simisear you were great, take a good rest." Stephan said returning the fire type to its pokeball. "That was a awesome battle Ash, you've gotten way stronger."

"Thanks Stephan, you've gotten stronger to, your gonna be a tough opponent in the Prism League."

"Wait you remember how to say my name now?" Stephan asked confused.

"What do you mean I remember how to say your name it's Stephan." Ash replied.

"Oh never mind." Stephan waved off the misunderstanding.

* * *

Later that night as Ash and his friend were sharing Stories Mrs. Ketchum came into his room "Ash honey there's an message for you." Mrs. Ketchum informed her son.

"Thanks Mom."

"It said it's also for your friends Stephen and Bianca, it's something about the Prism League." Delia added.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"For us to." Bianca said confused.

"Even your mom is doing it." Stephan groaned as his name was once again mispronounced.

Bianca and Stephan fallowed Ash to the video phone and watched as he opened the message addressed to the three of them. Ash sat at the phone with Bianca on his left Stephan on his right and Pikachu on his head. The message contained a video message. Pressing play the video showed an elderly man with white hair a long beard wearing a backwards hat. "It's Mr. Goodshow." Ash recognized the man in the video.

"Hello Ash, I'm glad to hear you'll be joining us for the Prism League and I'm happy to have you friends Bianca and Stephen as well." Mr. Goodshow said in the message.

"He hasn't even met me and he gets my name wrong." Stephan sulked.

"I've sent this message to inform you three that the Prism League is set to be held on Hajime Island and in one month we would like all participants to join us there for registration and early festivities for the final month before we begin, I look forward to seeing you all there." Mr. Goodshow waved goodbye before the video cut off.

Ash, Bianca and Stephan returned to the other more excited then ever. "What's with you guys?" Dawn asked the three pumped up trainers.

"We finally know where the Prism League is going to be." Stephan informed the other teens peaking everyone's attention.

"You do, where?" May asked.

"It's going to be on Hajime Island." Ash answered.

"Seems like the perfect place for it." Brock said clearly familiar with the island.

"Everyone who's going to be in the competition is suppose to go there next month." Bianca joined in the explanation.

"Wow, just one more month and you'll be at the Prism League Ash." Misty stated.

"Yeah, just one month till we leave for Hajime Island and just two months until the Prism League." Ash thought aloud.

* * *

The one month wait had come and gone, Ash and his friends now stood on the Pallet Town docks about to board the seaplane that would take them to The Prism League!

* * *

**From this point on the chapters will be much longer so they will take longer to write so I'll do my best to get them out as soon as I can. The next chapter will have a lot of old faces so keep an eye out for you favorite. The name of the island will be explained in the next chapter, for now I will tell you that Hajime is Japanese for beginning. Also sorry if it was hard to tell which Bianca I was talking about when the name came up, I think I'll put the region they're from in prostheses when I use their name to tell them apart in future chapters. **

******Please read and review.**


End file.
